struck by you
by theforeverloved
Summary: Alex is the new girl, and she's get character. But the boys from the host club change her life forever when she find out she's related to one of them...a sleepover, a "date", what's next? rated T for later chapters
1. And So They Met Her

_**Chapter one- **_

_**author's note: next chapter will be up when enough people review **_

_**next chapters will be more interesting i promise!**_

_**disclaimer - i don't own anything (sadly)**_

About a week into school, on a Monday morning, each of the host club members head towards school. Honey eating cake on the way to school, with Mori watching him, and looking out the window at the same time. Kyouya checking stocks on his oh-so-fancy laptop. Tamaki calling kyouya for some unimportant reason. And the twins, deep into their own world, thinking of new brotherly love scenarios. They all arrived at the front of the school at about the same time, but all head in different directions in pairs, the twins together to the right, kyouya and Tamaki together to the left, and mori and honey together (aren't they always?) straight.

When the twins arrive in their classroom, they take out their earphones and put their mp3s away. Ever since school had started, they were much more bored (obviously, i mean its school after all : P). school was the same as last year, the same people, same school, same everything.

"Hikaru, is it just me or is something different today?"

"yea, but i can't put my finger on it"

they sat down in their usual seat and looked around to look for anything unusual

"hey kaoru, do u think it's that girl other there's new haircut? What's her name, Katie?"

"yea it's Katie but i doubt her getting bangs would change the whole atmosphere of the classroom Hikaru. Wait, who's that?" kaoru frowned from curiosity

"who?" Hikaru looked around but didn't notice any girl they hadn't seen before

"that girl over there in the corner" he pointed at the girl in the back and Hikaru looked over.

she was sitting alone in the back, not far from where they were sitting. From what they could tell, she was looking out the window and apparently, couldn't hear them because of the music from her mp3.

"i have no idea. But I'm pretty sure she's new here, i mean we've never seen her before"

"go talk to her."

"what? No way you go talk to her"

"Hikaru and kaoru" the teacher had begun taking attendance but neither of the twins had really listened until she called their names

"here" they both said at once

"Katie"- "here"- "Sean"- "here"- "Alexandra"- "..."

"Alexandra Caron?"

finally, the girl in the corner took out her earphones.

"here"

the twins both looked at her

"hey kaoru...i think her name is Alexandra" he whispered to his brother

"really? I would've never guessed" they both smirked. When they did, Alexandra looked over at them. Since the twins were still turned towards her, they saw a glimpse of her face before she turned away to face to window again.

"kaoru, did u see her face?"

"yea."

that was all they had said until the class was finally over.

When the bell rang, the students all got up at about the same time, but Alexandra went particularly fast. Unfortunately for her, all the students were packing their bags in front of the only way out, so she was forced to wait till everyone cleared out. And that's when the twins noticed her everything. Her hair, her clothes, her way of moving, and her face a little while longer, and before they could even say hi to her, she was past all the students and out the door for lunch.

"come on!" kaoru told his brother before he hurried through the students as Alexandra had done.

"wait for me" Hikaru followed his brother across the class and out the door

they looked both ways and noticed she was long gone.

"damn, the girl moves fast" kaoru pulled on his brother's arm "let's go, I'm hungry"

"ok"

the whole host club always ate together at one table. No other person was allowed to sit with them cause that's what the host club is for, and if they allow girls to sit with them now, they would lose clients after school. The boys all got their lunches and went to sit down.

"OMG LOOK BOTH HIKARU AND KAORU GOT LUNCH A. THAT'S THAT I GOT!!"

"aww i have to change my lunch, Tamaki got lunch 2B."

and so on...

" sigh they have to eat the same things as us now?" the twins both complained

"Let them eat what they want, I'm honored that they chose to admire our taste" that beautiful and slightly obnoxious comment came from the one and only Tamaki of course.

"what are you two looking around like that for?" both the twins looked at kyouya surprised. He hadn't even looked away from his laptop!

"nothing" kaoru started

"so what, you're afraid you're going to get caught for something you did?"

"no, we're just looking for someone" Hikaru continued

"and why would you want to look for someone you've probably already seen a hundred times before?"

"kyouya seems particularly interested doesn't he?" honey whispered to mori.

"yeah"

the two seniors both looked at the three with curiosity while Tamaki ate his lunch, without taking any interest to his surroundings, but still he was listening.

"well that's the thing, we've never seen her before, she's a new girl in our class" kaoru said while he leaned in so no other person apart from the people from his table heard him.

"you should have seen this girl. She-"

"there she is!" Hikaru interrupted his brother and slightly pointed to an empty table in the corner of the cafeteria

"I noticed her too, in the hallway on my way to lunch. So i did a search on her"

"so thats why he was so interested in who Hikaru and kaoru were talking about" honey commented while taking a big gulp of cake into his mouth

"yeah"

"so what came up?" Hikaru asked very interested

"thats the thing, nothing came up. Well not much anyways, just the basics" kyouya was bothered by his lack of knowledge on the girl

"this is all i got" he turned his laptop towards the boys and they read:

A little while went by of silence

"kyouya your laptop won't scroll down" Tamaki commented

"that's because thats the end of the page" kyouya said, ashamed.

"wait, that's it?" both the twins cocked an eyebrow.

"see what i mean? I have nothing on her" the boys could tell that this was aggravating for kyouya. He usually knew everything about everyone. At the same time, they all looked towards the girl in the back of the room. And she looked up.

"damn she saw us" Hikaru pointed out.

"yeah well when 6 guys all look up at a girl at the same time, its usually noticeable" kyouya replied a little pissed off.

"kyouya what are you doing?" Tamaki asked as kyouya got up from the table.

"I'm going over there and asking her a few stuff"and then he walked away.

"wow he's an idiot" both the twins said at the same time

"i don't know about that, i mean look at her! Who wouldn't want to go talk to her? He's just the only one that has to guts to." Tamaki said surprisingly seriously

"yea, she's CUTE!" honey yelled as he finished his last bite of cake "i wanna go talk to her too!" then he left and ran towards Alexandra's table. And where honey goes, mori follows.

"yea i want to go meet her too" then Tamaki left

"fine then, leave us here!" Hikaru yelled after him

"uh come on let's go..." kaoru then pulled his brother off the bench and started for Alexandra's table

meanwhile at Alexandra's table

Kyouya approached her table slowly. She hadn't even looked when he stopped in front of her.

" ahem " what a great way to get her attention, original too : P

"can i help you?" Alexandra finally looked up from her lunch up to kyouya's face.

"may i sit down?"

"if you want"

when he sat, kyouya looked straight into her eyes for about 20 seconds before realizing how absolutely beautiful her eyes were. They were dark blue around the edges and the most beautiful shade of gray/light blue on the inside. They also had a few hints of yellow. All in all, they were down right hypnotizing.

"my name is kyouya, you're a new student here right?"

"yea, my name's Alex, nice to meet you"

"you too. I wanted to ask-"

"HII"honey jumped up on the seat next to Alex and held out his hand "I'm Honey, what's your name?"

"umm I'm Alex" she took his hand and shook it slightly, then let it go.

And then the rest came pouring in, mori, then Tamaki and finally the twins. Once all the intros were over, they started noticing all the girls crowding around them.

"well i see you guys are kind of crowded already so I'm gonna talk to you guys later" she gave them a little smile and got up, then walked away.

"what a cute girl!" honey admitted when Alex was out of the cafeteria.

"yea" all the guys agreed at the same time.

"is she here on a scholarship? Cause it would make sense if she was" asked kaoru

"why is that?" asked Tamaki

"well because, if she is, that means she's somewhat not that rich, which would explain why she's not wearing her uniform, cause maybe she couldn't afford it."

"that's not it" commented kyouya

"how would you know?" Tamaki asked

"those tight jeans and shirt, they're both from a shop that my sister shops at, it's really expensive so she can't be poor. And plus did you see those earrings she had? Real diamond. I don't know if she's here on a scholarship but she's definitely rich"

they stayed a little while at that table till the bell rang and they had to get back to class.

The twins walked into the classroom to find Alex at a different desk.

"Hikaru you can sit there, and kaoru here" the teacher said as they walked in

when they saw where the teacher pointed to, they suddenly smiled wide. Hikaru was on the right of Alex and kaoru on her left.

"hi Alex" they both said at (you guessed it :P) the same time. She suddenly looked up, took her earphones out, and replied.

"hi"

"what are you doing after school?" kaoru started

"nothing, just going home. Why?"

"you should stop by our club and hang out with us"

"don't you have girls to entertain? I'd just stand around and watch you"

"yea but if you stick around we can get some hot chocolate later and get to know each other"

"yea you should come" Hikaru interrupted

"um, ok"

"sweet"

"we'll show you to the room after class"

"ok"

before they knew it, class was over and everyone was heading out the door.

"do you need to go to your locker before we go?" kaoru asked

"no thanks, I've got everything i need"

"ok let's go"

they were all walking towards the host club room before Alex stopped

"what's wrong?"

"oh shoot!" Alex started rumbling through her bag

"what? What are you looking for?"

"urg, i forgot my house keys at home"

"isn't there anyone there that can let you in?"

"no, my dad is away on a business trip and it's the maid's night off"

"oh, if you want we'll let you sleep at our house, if you know, that's ok with you. I get it if you think its a bit weird though" Hikaru proposed

"well i don't think i have a choice. Thanks"

"you're welcome!" they said very enthusiastically. Both the twins smiled and hooked arms with Alex. She smiled and laughed as they entered the room.


	2. Kyouya's Program

_**Chapter 2-**_

_**Hello, sorry i took so long to get this chapter out...it's a bit short but the next one will have a lot more interesting stuff in it...so enjoy! happy reading**_

_**Disclaimer- i don't own OHSHC**_

it was a pretty average day at the host club. The hosts were entertaining the girls, and the girls were squealing at every little thing. Quite frankly, Alex was bored. She was sitting on the couch in the corner and was watching all the guys do their thing. The twins would look back every now and then to make sure she was still there. She always was. Alex finally decided to get off the couch and move around. She noticed Kyouya had no girls around him and that he was working on his laptop.

"hi" she said shyly

"hello, may i help you?" he didn't even look up...what a nice boy

"not really, i was just bored over there so i thought I'd come over here"

"why? I doubt I'm that interesting when I'm on my laptop"

"hm. So what are you working on?"

"checking stocks"

"do you ever look up at people when you're talking to them?"

"not when they're bothering me when I'm working"

"haha, more reasons for me to stay"

"huh?"

"I've noticed people tend to stay away from you, but i don't understand why"

"you might have noticed, I'm not the most social person in the school. People usually find my intimidating."

"why?"

"because my father's company is so powerful"

"sounds like you're bragging"

"so what if i am?"

"it's rude. What if i was a scholarship student and was actually poor, it wouldn't be nice to flaunt your wealth around like that"

"do i look like the kind of guy that would be nice to everyone?"

"..."

"i didn't think so"

there was a pause of silence before Kyouya spoke again

"by the way, I've been meaning to ask you something"

"yes?"

"how do you explain this?" he turned his laptop towards her and she looked at the screen. It had her name, age, number of siblings, and birth date.

"what's this?"

" i have a person search on this laptop, courtesy of my dad's company, it shows all information on everyone in japan. It has everything on everyone, except for you, this is all the information i have on you. How do you explain that?"

"you're program has a flaw?"

"very funny. So how did this happen?"

"well the program was so filled up with people, that a few who moved here were not registered in the-"

"this program is not flawed!" you could see from his eyes that he was mad, the fact that she was underestimating his father's company bothered him so she decided to stop with the taunting. Thankfully no one had noticed the two's conversation.

"what makes you think I'm going to tell you why i have no info?"

"cause i own about 100 talented policemen"

"so you think you can scare me into telling you? Haha try again later"

she got up and walked down to the door and stopped when the twins spoke

"where are you going?"

"caf, I'm gonna get a snack, you want anything?"

"no thanks, we're gonna leave in about 10 minutes by the way"

"ok"

she opened the door and left

down the hall, through the brown doorway, three doors down and another long hallway. Down the stairs and through the doors, and now in the cafeteria. She bought a muffin...ordinary no?

But she didn't go back up just yet, she sat down and ate it by herself.

Meanwhile:

"Hikaru, Kaoru, come here"

"what is it kyouya?" they both asked at the same time

"what did you guys mean you guys and Alex are leaving in 10 minutes?"

"she's staying over, why?"

"staying over? Why?"

"she forgot her house keys, her dad's not home and it's the maid's day off. You didn't answer our

question though, why are you so curious?"

"you may go"

"wait why are you-"

"because he thinks I'm suspicious"

they all turned around to find Alex right behind them

"yea that's exactly it" kyouya commented

she shot him a dirty look and replied.

"Kyouya's mad because his program won't work"

"my program works fine!"

"uhu"she turned to Hikaru and kaoru. "are we going?"

"umm yea" the twins were looking back from Kyouya and Alex. She was certainly the only person who had ever messed with Kyouya.

She walked over to the couch where her things were still laying around and packed them all in her bag. She had had the time to finish her homework so she could relax once she got to the twins' house.

"ok bye guys, see you tomorrow!" the twins closed the door and walked down the hall with Alex between them. Kaoru decided to break the silence.

"Aren't you scared of Kyouya, i mean no one would ever dare to piss him off like that"

"haha, no I'm not"

"hm"

meanwhile in the host club room:

Tamaki approached the group of guys gathered around the tables while they were cleaning up.

"So what do you guys think of Alex?"

"SHE'S CUTE!" honey shouted

"yeah" mori whispered

"there's something weird about her" kyouya accused

"huh?" they all turned towards him

"she's suspicious, there's no info on her on my laptop, she wouldn't tell me why, and how dare she say that my program has issues!"

"well maybe there is" of course Tamaki had to open his mouth. Kyouya shot him a dangerous look.

"all I'm saying is that its highly improbable that she could have deleted her info off that program"

"hm, i guess we'll see tomorrow"

They all went their separate way home as the twins ans Alex finally arrived at their mansion.

_**Next chapter will be up in a few days maybe...**_

_**PLEASE review! It makes me happy on the inside :)**_


	3. The Sleepover

_**Chapter 3- I'm proud, i think i got this chapter out pretty fast :)**_

_**haha i got so many ideas in the past hours that i can't wait to get to the later chapters...so much interesting stuff to write...so little time...anyways back to the story, kyouya's pissed, Alex is at the twins' house and it's about to get interesting. :P**_

The Sleepover-

They each came out of the limo one by one and headed for the front door. When they walked in, the maids took the teens' coats and put them in the closet.

"have you done your homework yet?" Hikaru asked

"yea, i finished at the club"

"ok then let's go up to our room"

"ok"

Hikaru led the way, followed by Alex and Kaoru walking side by side. When they got to a massive golden door, Alex stopped.

"what's wrong?"

"wow, that's umm...quite a door you got there"

"Haha yea well it's nothing compared to the room"

Hikaru opened the door and they stepped inside. It was huge. Simply massive. There were 2 stories. The second story consisted 1 door, and an open room. The door lead to their room and the open room was sort of a kitchen/TV room. It had a fridge, a sink, an oven/stove, a table, then to the side 2 computers, and a giant screen TV. The floor they were on was a living room area. It had couches and pillows and a stereo.

"nice"

"haha yea, it's kind of like an apartment in our room, it's sweet"

"uh yea, i mean you have like a kitchen in here"

"yea. So what do you want to do now?"

"i don't know, it's your house"

"very true"

Kaoru interrupted the conversation between the two and suggested that they watch TV upstairs. They both agreed.

"what do you want to watch Alex?" Kaoru asked

"What do you guys usually watch?"

"MTV" they both said at the same time"

"ok let's watch that"

they flipped on the channel and there was a music video.

"omg i love this song!"

"uh, i don't, we're changing it" Hikaru smirked

"no!! that's not fair"

"too bad"

"no, give me the remote!"

"no...haha don't try to take it! It's my house!"

"yea but you guys asked me what i wanted to watch!"

"yea but still"

Alex reached for the remote but Hikaru extended his arm the other way so she couldn't reach it. She reached farther and was pretty much stretched out across him.

"hey hey let's try to keep this PG alright?" Kaoru said jokingly.

"Kaoru help me! She's stealing the remote!!"

"haha hey you got yourself into that"

"Kaoru's not gonna save you now Hikaru!"

"OUFF" both Hikaru and Alex let out at the same time

"Kaoru, what are you doing on top of us?" Hikaru asked with difficulty

"i felt excluded"

"oh yea sit on us, that'll help" Alex said sarcastically

"yup!" Kaoru smiled

"I GOT IT!" Alex grabbed the remote from Hikaru's hand.

"aww"

"ha! Now we watch what I want!...wait what? Shoot, the song ended"

"HAHAHAHA that's what you get for attacking me!"

"i didn't attack you, i simply tried in a harsh manner to take the remote away from you...if you wanna know what i think, i think kaoru is responsible for the song ending before i could actually listen to it"

"what? What did i do?"

"you sat on us! By the way, you still are, and not that you're fat or anything, but you're not the lightest person in the world"

It was an awkward position, Hikaru was laying pretty much flat on the couch, Alex was on top of him, half falling off the couch at the same time, and Kaoru was sitting on Alex's back and Hikaru's side.

"oh sorry" kaoru then got off them and sat on the arm rest of the couch

then there was a ringing, not a big DING-DONG that big houses usually have for a doorbell because that's just obnoxious, no a little ring, high pitched and almost silent.

"what was that?" Alex frowned

"that bell means dinner's ready" Hikaru answered her

"yea, come on let's go"

"ok"

when they got down to the dinning room, Alex was blown away. The chandelier was silver with golden strips on it, and diamonds hung off it like raindrops. The table itself was wooden but you could tell it was expensive because it shined as much as the chandelier. There were flowers on the table, at the end where there was no silverware put. They were beautiful. It was a mix of roses, tulips and other types of flowers that were probably not found in japan and that Alex couldn't name. The silverware was fancy, 2 plates, a bowl on top, fancy knives, forks, and spoons. The glasses were impressive because they were fancy and totally see through, not even a mark on them or anything. The sight was quite impressive all together.

"let's eat!" they sat down with Alex in between them and waited till the first course was out.

Dinner past by in a little while, first there was salad, then soup, and meat and dessert. Alex was full by the meat but was polite enough to not turn down the rest of the meal. The conversations consisted of small talk and not much interesting things, mostly background on each other them. Then Hikaru asked an interesting question that both the twins wanted to ask since the host club ended.

"So Alex why isn't there any info on you on Kyouya's thing?"

"haha i was wondering when this would come up."

"so?" both the twins asked at the same time.

"well if i told you, other people would find out and i don't really want them to know"

"we won't tell anyone we swear!"

"haha, I'll tell you later maybe"

"fine, promise later though?"

"i promise"

"ok"

the rest of the night past fairly fast. Finally, Alex said good night to the twins and went into her room, which was next the the twins'. It was not as extravagant but it was still very nice and expensive. She took her shower in 15 minutes and came out with a towel on, her hair was dripping wet and she was looking for a hairdryer. Then someone knocked on the door.

"umm, yes?"

"Alex we just realized you never-"

both the twins froze as they say Alex in a towel, with wet hair bending over to get the hairdryer on the bottom drawer (of course, it wouldn't be funny otherwise :P )

"OMG SORRY- OH JEEZ- SHOOT KAORU GET OUT- SORRY ALEX" in other words, they twins were panicking, they couldn't even find the door that happened to be right behind them. They eventually ran into each other

"ouch" they both complained

"guys, it's fine, don't worry about it, you just realized that i never what?

"umm...we realized you never..umm" Hikaru was too distracted by the girl in front of him to remember what he had realized a couple of minutes ago.

"that you never told us why your info wasn't on the site" Kaoru saved Hikaru on that one.

"oh yea i forgot about that, hold on let my change first"

"ok"

Alex entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Both the twins sat on the bed.

"wow...that was...awkward, way to freeze out on me"

"well what, you weren't distracted by her being in a towel?"

"no i was, but i didn't forget what we came there for"

"ok ok sorry my bad, I'll try to not freeze like that next time"

"next time she's going to be in a towel? Hopefully that's not going to happen again"

the bathroom door opened and Alex came out in mini shorts and a tank top...it covered less then the towel. Of course the twins stared for a second and then were distracted by what she was saying.

"ok so before i can explain, i need you guys to promise that you won't tell anyone"

"we promise" they both said at once

"ok so as you may not know, my dad owns a really big company, bigger then Kyouya's, which is why I'm not afraid of him like the others, because whatever he throws at me, i can double it on him. He just doesn't know it. Before i came to this school, i went to a private school far from here. People there were pretty social and i wasn't, i was kind of like the outcast of the class. But somehow, my being the daughter of the manager of a big company leaked out and everyone knew about it. People started being really nice to me and i didn't understand why. So finally, i was popular for a reason i didn't even know. Then i figured it out, when i found out my best friend was selling my stuff to people for money. All that because of my dad's reputation. I never wanted that to happen again. So i had my dad transfer me to Ouran and erase all information about me everywhere...which is why Kyouya has no info on me."

"...wow..."

"that's a lot to take in at once"

"yea, well now you guys know"

"yea...ok well good night Alex"

"ok, good night"

"night"

when all were in their beds, they were thinking, Alex of what she has just confessed to the twins she barley knew, Hikaru and Kaoru about how her background was so different from what they had excepted. Who knew there was a company bigger then kyouya's...all fell asleep and morning came.


	4. The It'sNotADate Date

_**Chapter 4- come on guys keep the reviews coming!!!!**_

_**So yea i like this chapter, it's pretty interesting. **_

The "it's-not-a-date" Date

"Alex are you ready?" the twins were knocking at her door before going down to breakfast

"yup, i just have to grab my bag, hold on a second." a few seconds of rumbling past and Alex finally opened the door to find both the twins in their uniform and their bags all ready to go directly after breakfast.

"did you sleep well?" Kaoru asked

"yea, i sleep great, thanks"

"no probl-" then he stopped

"what's wrong Kaoru?"

"what? Oh nothing"

He had just noticed what she was wearing, a blue mini-skirt, and a tight green tee-shirt. She just HAD to dress that way, it just made it that much harder for them to not get too close to her.

"are we going to breakfast?" she asked.

"yea, let's go" they both had been staring at her, but luckily she hadn't noticed. So they ate breakfast, got in the limo, and drove off.

When they got to school, and the three of them got out of the limo, the girls around them got very curious...and squealed...crazy fan girls. There had been rumors that Alex was having an affair with both of them but many didn't believe it.

The day had gone by fairly fast, morning classes were as boring as usual but went by quickly, lunch was a little different, Alex had sat with them and Kyouya didn't say a word the whole time, then afternoon classes went very quick. When it came time to leave, the twins and Alex headed towards the host club room.

"Are you coming to the club today?" Hikaru asked

"oh yea, i did all my homework in class and i don't have to be home till late"

"oh ok"

the host club is now open

[ - i like this tea, what kind is it?

- why, it is the taste you will remember me by in your memory when i am not around

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

[ -ah Hikaru i have something in my eye!

-let me see, Kaoru you have such beautiful eyes you know that?

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

[ -Takashi this cake is so good!

-hold on, you have something around your mouth wipes off

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

And then there was Kyouya, on his computer like always.

"hi"

"hm, may i help you?"

"no"

"then why are you here?"

"cause bothering you is fun" Alex smiled, Kyouya didn't.

"excuse me?"

"you heard me fine..."

"ok, how about this, we go out to dinner tonight and you can share your issue with me then, instead of bothering me while I'm working."

"umm, fine"

"we'll go after the club"

"ok"

"aren't you going to go back to your couch now?"

"no"

"why not?"

"why would I?"

"because you have nothing to do here"

"I don't have anything to do over there either"

"fine"

"fine"

He looked back at his computer and typed on the keys ferociously, and she smiled to herself. After the club was over, everyone cleaned up and left.

"Alex do you need a ride?" the twins asked

"No thanks, I'm getting picked up in a little while"

"oh ok, see yea tomorrow"

"bye"

When everybody in the host club was gone for sure, Kyouya spoke up.

"are you ready to go?"

"yea"

"ok follow me"

"why aren't we exiting from the front?"

"because i have to park in the back where there is a parking lot"

"you drive yourself around?"

"yes, is there something wrong with that?"

"no, not at all, you're lucky, my dad won't let me drive"

"yea my father doesn't like the idea of me driving either"

there was only one car in the parking lot and It. Was. Expensive. One of those big trucks that only rick guys can afford, except this one was much much bigger. To get in the car, you pretty much had to jump in.

"wow, that's...big"

"haha yea, i like it that way"

"I'm sure you do...how do you get in?"

"you jump, here let me help you"

Alex had opened the door and was holding on to the bottom of the seat, she didn't really picture herself jumping up in there with a mini skirt on. Kyouya came up behind her, put each of his hands on either sides of her waist and pushed her up with very little effort.

"woah"

"you good?"

"yup"

She fixed her skirt on the seat so that it didn't come up too high and looked around. It was really fancy. GPS installed, big stereo, reverse camera and all.

"where are we going?" Kyouya turned on the motor and backed up out of the parking lot before answering her question.

"just a coffee shop near where i live"

"you have a coffee shop near where you live?"

"yes"

"oh, ok. So what did you want to discuss?"

"What's your problem with me?"

"I don't have a problem with you"

"you obviously do, you annoy me any chance possible"

"haha yea well someone has to"

"what do you mean?"

"everyone is afraid of you, and respect you so much-"

"that's not a bad thing"

"let me finish. Once a person gets too much of that, they just rule over everyone. And THAT's a bad thing. Which is why at least one person has to go against you, to make sure that you don't get control over the whole school"

"ok but going against me isn't the smartest thing to do you know. My father has a very powerful company"

"who says mine doesn't?"

"because then you'd be famous, i would have a bunch of information on you, big companies are usually very social when it comes to their family"

"yea, usually"

"what?"

"nothing"

"you're not going to tell me are you?"

"no"

"why not?"

"because there's no reason i should, i mean we're not particularly friends"

"true"

"but then again, you might have earned it, it takes guts to ask a girl out on a date"

"what? This isn't a date!"

"haha i know, I'm just kidding with you. But you turned all red by the way"

"no i didn't"

"yea you did"

"no i didn't!"

"haha ok Kyouya, whatever you say"

"god! You're annoying"

"haha yup!" Alex smiled wide and Kyouya couldn't help but stare. She had the most beautiful smile. All her teeth in a perfectly straight line, with the most beautiful shade of white"

"ok here we are"

"ok"

"would you like anything?"

"just hot chocolate"

Kyouya turned to the man behind the counter: "2 hot chocolates please"

"coming right up"

"sit down"

"ok"

"so what does your father do?" Kyouya started a conversation that would maybe get him some information on her

"he owns a company"

"what company?"

"a big one haha"

"wow, that's very precise"

"I'm not giving anything away to you Kyouya"

"we'll see about that" he smirked, she smiled, they both drank hot chocolate in silence. Until Kyouya decided to speak up again.

"it's getting crowded, we should probably go"

"ok"

"would you like to come back to my house? I haven't discovered anything yet"

"haha, ok, but you're not going to no matter where we go"

"we'll see"

They got to the car and without even any notice, Kyouya grabs Alex from behind and pushes her up on the seat.

"ah!"

"you ok?"

"yea, you just startled me that's all"

"ok"

When they finally arrived to Kyouya's mansion, he parked his car and helped Alex out.

"My parents aren't home right now, so you're not going to be able to meet anyone."

"that's fine"

"come on"

He made a sign for her to follow him. They ended up at a big door that opened up to his room. Well it was more like an apartment like the twins' but way more extravagant.

"you can put your stuff on the table if you'd like"

"ok"

Alex went over to the table and did as she was offered, Kyouya closed the door and when to sit down.

"so what now?"

"well you're not getting out of this room until you tell me everything you're keeping secret."

"oh really?"

"uhu"

Alex made a dash for the door but surprisingly, even thought he was farther from the door then she was, Kyouya beat her there.

"it's no use trying, you're not getting out"

"move aside"

"no"

"move!"

"no"

The he snapped. He grabbed both her wrists and pined her against the wall next to the door.

"Kyouya what are you doing?"

"I wasn't able to sleep at all last night because you wouldn't tell me, i couldn't talk in the car because i was trying to think of possibilities, and i need to know! I'm so damn curious! Now please tell me" (omg Kyouya said please!!!)

Alex used all her strength to lower her arms and get away from his grip, and he let her. But still, they were very close to each other. She put one hand on his chest, and pushed him slightly. She then walked over to the bed and sat down.

"my dad owns a very famous company, i can't tell you which though"

"There's no info on me anywhere because i had it all erased after my old school's incident. People found out about my dad's company and suddenly acted weird towards me, then they all stabbed me in the back, i didn't want it to happen again so i had all info on my erased from all programs, thanks to my dad."

"his company must be pretty big to be able to do that. Why can't you tell me which company it is"

By this time Kyouya had sat down next to her

"because, I'm an only child, so normally I'm an heir, even if I'm a girl. But he's pretty much against that, so if he can't find a suitable heir in time to take his place, it'll be me, if he does then I'm left on the side. He doesn't want anyone to know about having to wait and stuff so he forbid me to tell anyone the name of the company"

"i see"

"yea"

"you can go now if you want"

"oh...umm can i stay over? My dad won't want to bother anyone to come and get me this late, it's already 9:15pm"

"oh yea sure, there's a room next door, you can use that one"

"ok, thanks, I'll have a maid pick me up early tomorrow so that i can get new clothes and so that i won't bother you at breakfast"

"it's not a bother really"

"good night"

"good night"

"i had a good time on our date by the way"

"it's not a date!"

"hahahaha, see you at school"

When she left, Kyouya had a long night of thinking, but Alex, she fell asleep instantly, was up super early the next morning and was gone by the time Kyouya woke up.


	5. Did I Do Something Wrong?

_**Sorry I took so long to get this chapter out…my computer's hard-drive died and we've had some issues trying to fix it…I have to use another computer now…ok so enjoy this chapter, I'll write more over feb. vaca I promise**_

_**I don't own OHSHC…sadley**_

It was morning and everyone was on their way to school. Kyouya was in his car thinking about last night.

_Flashback after Alex left_

_-who was that girl that came over today Kyouya?_

_-just a girl from my school, Alexandra Caron_

_-what does her father do?_

_-all I know is that he owns a famous company, that's all she would tell me. There's not information on her on the program because she had it erased_

_-I see…you'll continue being friends with her until you can find out more, having no information on her is pretty suspicious._

_-yes father_

_end of flashback_

Kyouya sighed and got out of the car and headed to class. As for the rest of the club, they too were all in class when the bell rang.

Hikaru and Kaoru turned towards alex.

-hey

Kaoru started

-hi, what's up?

-nothing, I hear you and Kyouya hug out yesterday?

-yea, we just went to get some hot chocolate, no big deal

-uh…did anything happen?

-no, why would something have happened?

-I don't know, he seemed pretty pissed off with the whole program thing

-haha…yea

Hikaru interupted

-want to hang out again today?

-I can't I actually have some homework I need to get done before this weekend

-you have 3 days left to do it thought

-well yes but if I finish it today, I can hang out tomorrow, see how that works?

She smiled that adorible smile of hers and the twins stared

she really does have a beautifule smile

They both thought

-you promise you'll hang out with us tomorrow?

-if I finish my work.

-ok…hey can I ask you something?

-yea sure go ahead

-why don't you have a uniform

Alex was wearing tight jeans and a red long sleeve, low cut shirt. Over that was a small jacket with fur around the hood. In other words she looked cute

-haha, you expect me, to wear THAT? You couldn't pay me to wear those puffy yellow dresses, I rather dress in something that I'm totally comfortable in.

-yea, they are a bit puffy

They laughed.

Class past slowly, with all the notes they had to take and at the end, Alex was heading out.

-Alex hold up!

-what is it Hikaru?

-here's me and Kaoru's numbers, we get bored so text us

-oh, ok

-alright, see yea tomorrow

-bye

Alex finished all her work in less time that she had expected and eventually got bored. She took the post-it note with the twins' number on it and decided to text them

Alex texted:

[hey what's up?

Hikaru-Kaoru texted:

[nothing, you finish all your work?

Alex texted:

[yup, it actually didn't take that long, are you guys done with the club?

Hikaru-Kaoru texted:

[yea we just finished. What do you want to do tomorrow?

Alex texted:

[not sure, what about you guys?

Hikaru-Kaoru texted:

[not sure either, how about we just hang out at our house again?

Alex texted:

[ok. I have to go walk my dog, bye!

Hikaru-Kaoru texted:

[you have a dog?

Alex texted:

[yea, golden retreiver, bye

Hikaru-Kaoru texted:

[that cool…BYEE!!

The next day went by a little faster. And then came lunch

The host club and Alex all sat at the same table which was often the topic of conversation at other girls' tables.

Alex sat between the twins, and honey was next to Kaoru who was on her left. Mori sat in front of Honey, tamaki in front of Kaoru and Kyouya in front of both Alex and Hikaru.

Kyouya looked at her.

how am I suppose to go about this? Being friends with other kids never included getting to actually know them and learn things about them

Suddenly Alex looked at Kyouya and he looked away. This had happened a couple of times in 5 minutes, thankfully no one else had noticed.

And then…alex had a LEG SPAZM, and she felt her leg kick something ( : hahahah so convenient)

omg…please let me have kicked the table..please please please please

She thought in about a second

-ouch

Kyouya looked at her and said in the most monotone voice ever.

-I'm sorry! It was an accident

She turned red

-……..dont worry about it……….

At that moment, the whole table turned towards him and raised an eyebrow

ok, If I'm nice to her, I'll probably get more info faster…but I can't make it too obvious

-what?

-wah?

-huh?

-nothing…

-yea that's what i thought

He looked back at Alex, weirdly she was still looking at him. They must have been staring at each other for at least 30 seconds before Alex looked away and pre-occupied herself by talking to the twins. Every now and then she'd look back at Kyouya, who would always be looking at her.

what is he trying to do, scare me by looking at me like that?! Cause he does have pretty cold stare. I wonder if that's really him…

Lunch ended. Class started once again. Then ended.

-ready to go Alex?

-yea let's go, wait don't you have a club meeting today?

-no, Tamaki couldn't come because of something that happened at his house, I think his dog got sick or something…huh, wtv, let's go.

When the left the room, Alex noticed Kyouya leaning against the wall not far from the door of the classroom. He smirked at her and she frowned but continued walking.

did I do something wrong?

She thougth about it for a while but forgot all about it when she got in the limo with the twins.

_**Thanks for reading…it took me a really long time to right this with my cat sitting and purring in front of my computer the whole entire time…anyways please review, means a lot to mee!!!**_

_**Next chapter will be up soon (I hope) and will be all about what happens at the twins' house with Alex…I promise it will be interesting… . **_

_**By the way, I found out a way you guys can figure out who Alex is going to end up with…the hint is the title of the story (struck by you, lyrics from the song Paralyzer by finger 11)**_

_**You probably wont get it though, it's pretty hard to figure out…good luck with that!**_

_**Now GO REVIEW!**_

_** 3**_


	6. Akward

_**Ok, hey there! I'm pretty glad I updated this fast…so yea I've ran into some annoyances…the stars don't show up so from now on[text in these will be the thoughts of whoever we're talking bout or has most recently spoken**_

_** text in here will be actions **_

_**Alright I think that's it for now…HAPPY READING**_

_**Don't forget to review pleeaaseeee or this will be me **__****__** TT**_

Akward

-ok get in

-oh right sorry I was thinking about something

-what were you thinking about??

-nothing

-you just said you were thinking about something

-it's nothing important

-Alex you almost ran into a tree

-I did?

-yea

-oh…

They were both sitting in front of her in the limo, both leaning towards her, with curious eyes. Alex on the other side was leaning back, looking away trying to distract herself from the questions they wanted to ask her.

-so?

-what?

-what were you thinking about?!

-haha it's nothing

-urg fine……

Then Kaoru stepped in.

-if you're not going to tell us, then you're going to have to make it up some other way.

-And which way would that be?

-not sure yet, but we'll find a way

-haha, you do that

Both the twins smiled, Alex knew she was in for it…she hadn't known them for that long but she had learned their personality well enough. Both the twins were looking separate ways, out the window.

-hey Hikaru?

They both turned to look at her

-yea?

-hey, why do you guys do that?

-do what?

-both look when I say Hikaru

-well, since no one can tell us apart, they usually don't know which one Hikaru is so we've gotten use repsonding to both names

-no one can tell you apart?

-nope, we've never met anyone that could, not even our parents

-how come? It's easy, you're Hikaru points to the twin on the left and you're Kaoru points to the twin on the right 

-…..

They looked at her with their mouthes slightly open and eyes wide

-what? Why are you looking at me like that? It's not that hard to tell you apart

-Alex, not even our parents have been able to do it, you're the first

-oh…yay

She smile that big warm smile of hers and made them both smile big too

when the car stopped, the twins let Alex step out first and came out after her. The linked arms with her like they normally do and walked to the door. About half way to the door, both the twins stopped.

-what's wrong?

Alex looked at them with curious eyes

-our mom's home!

They both kinda yelled at once

-oh, cool!

And the continued walking again. When they had reached the front door, both twins grabbed both the doorknobs with their empty hands and pulled them wide apart. Just enough so that all 3 of them could pass through without difficulty.

-BOYSS!!!!!

The twins' mom ran towards them and gave both of them individually a big hug. Alex felt like she was cutting in, she tried to unhook her arms so that they could talk to their mom without her in the middle but they wouldn't let her, they kept squeezing their arms around hers harder every time she tried to get out.

-well who's your friend?

She asked. When her eyes fell on Alex, she gave her a big smile which Alex answered with one of her own.

-mom, this is Alex, she's one of our friends from Ouran

-oh so this is the Alex we've heard so much about.

Both the twins blushed

[why do moms always have to say that, like we WANT Alex to know that we talk about her to our parents!

They both thought they had the right to have a little revenge at this point

-hey guess what mom? _she_ can tell us apart (little emphasis on the she)

She turned to Alex, that smile of hers never fell from her face did it?

-is that so? well i don't know how you do it, me and my husband have never been able to!

-so mom, what are you doing here? i thought you left for austalia already.

-actually that reminds me, i have to go, you just caught me on my way out. Alright goodbye boys, and very nice to meet you Alex.

-oh thank you, you too!

-byeee mom!

Both the twins waves with big arms, Alex wanted to, but her was still in the death grip.

-alright, come on Alex, let's go to our room.

-ok

she followed them (not that she had a choice or anything, with both her arms captured by the twins) up to their room and settled on the couch after they finally let go of her.

-so what do you guys wanna do?

-well, there's actually not much to do...:)

-Hikaru, please, you can't except me to believe there's nothing to do in this castle of a house. wow! you have this game?!

She walked over to the tv, bent down and picked up the video game

-i've been dying to play it!

She flipped the CD case around and started reading the back

-you're into war video games?

-uhu

-that's...odd

they both said at once

-why is it odd?

-well girls arn't usually

Kaoru started

-interested in these things

Hikaru finished the sentence for him

-oh, well i am, can we play it?

She sounded eager.

-yea!

So did they.

-----------About 30 minutes later-------------

-YES COME ON!!!!!

-NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-WOOOOHOOOOO I WIN AGAIN...you owe me another 10 bucks!

Hikaru and Kaoru both handed her 10 american dollars

-how are you so good at this?

-i grew up with a brother, we played video games a lot when we were little

-you didn't tell us you have a brother!

-yea, i dont really know where he is now, all i know is that i had a brother, and that techniqually i still do.

-oh...wait how does that work out?

-haha, well i was born, i had an older brother, he was i think...2, maybe 3 years older then me. When i was about 3, my family put me up for adoption.

-that's horrible!

-yea, my father says that my former family had a good reason though. He also told me that i had an older brother. And that's it.

-oh, that would explain why you don't anything like your father.

-yea...

--Akward silence--

-so anyways!! you guys wanna do something else? Or do you guys wanna keep losing money?

-haha let's do something else

-ok how about--oh shoot i have ink on my hands from school

-oh you can go into the bathroom to clean it up, it's right over there.

-ok thanks.

she went into the bathroom which was pretty much the size of a normal person's bedroom and turned on the water.

meanwhile the twins moved from the coach to the bed. Until they head a scream

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

-Alex?!

they ran into the bathroom to find her against the wall, staring up to the corner of the ceiling above the bathtub

-what's wrong???

-S-S-S-S-S-S-PIDER!!!

-haha, where?

The twins were very amused by her being scared to death by a spider. she pointed to where she was staring. it happend to be way up

-hold on

both the twins grabbed a paper towel, got up on the side of the twin, got on their tip-toes and reached for the spider

-GOT IT!...ummm hey Alex we're having a little trouble getting out of this position, a little help?

-haha ookkk...

She got up on the side too and didn't really know what to do.

-umm, ok so here

They moved a bit and then...

-GAH!!!

Hikaru's foot slipped and they all fell in the tub with a bit THUD!

-ouchh

-owww

-oww...who's on my arm?!

-oh sorry Alex that's me

It was no dout a very akward position. Hikaru was on the bottom, his right arm ran across diagonally to his left thigh, his leg was stuck folded. Alex was on top of him, her right arm was caught between the tub and Hikaru's left shoulder, both her knees touched the tub but inbetween them was Hikaru's folded leg (yes...VERY akward:P ). Then Kaoru was no top of Alex, his arm was around alex's stomach and was caught there between her and Hikaru's stomachs. His legs were everywhere, he wasn't even sure how it was possible it got like that, one was somewhat wrapped around Hikaru's leg, keeping it from moving, and his other leg was under and up one of Alex's legs...yea try to imagine all that...and how _akward _all of their positions are :P

-...is anyone able to move?

-nope

-nuhu...

-...super...

Kaoru tried to move his foot

-hold on let me try something

Alex's eyes when wide

-umm Kaoru?

-yea

-don't move your foot ok?

-ok?

He looked back to see where his foot was and quickly understood. He blushed

-oh god, sorry about that

-it's ok

they all started laughing

-hahahaaa owwww my arm

-HAHAHA oh crap that hurt my leg

-haha gah! stop laughing that's hurting my stomach!!! hahah

-pfff...this is going to take a while to get out of

When Alex turned her head, it rested on Hikaru's shoulder. The twins looked at each other and suddenly got a wide grin on their faces.

_**---------------------------------------**_

_**I was planning to fit all of their "adventure" at the twins' house in one chapter but i think it's long enough already and plus i dont' have that much time :p**_

_**and i hope that it stopping here will keep you wanting to read... **_

_**now GO GO GO GO GO review...please?**_

_**Yes? .**_

_**No? TT**_


	7. Author's note: please read ASAP

_**Please read this before reading the normal story if you havn't already**_

_**Author's note:**_

_**ok so apparently the little lines at the bottom, slashes and all that stuff doesn't work, now that i know this, i'll try to make it more obvious, but untill then, I'M VERY SORRY, pleasee try to read it without getting too confused...thank you! **_

_**happy reading : )**_


	8. The Unexpected

_**alrightyyy we're back with another chapter!!! i was struck with inspiration in the past few days and i can't wait to get it all written down on here and posted!!! So anyways, R&R pleaseee...u know it makes me happy...tell you what, if u read and review mine, i'll do the same for one of you storries, how's that?...ok back to the story, we left off in a very akward position**_

-Alright Hikaru maybe if you move your shoulder i can get my arm free

-I can't Kaoru's weight is on it

-Kaoru can you move your weight then?

-No if i do, i'll fall on you

-Yea and since i'm on the bottom, i rather that not happen

-Ok ok so how about this, Kaoru, untangle both your legs and put all your weight on your knees so that you can get out of this?

-Ok hold ok

he moved the leg that was around Hikaru's without too much difficulty and was VERY careful when removing his other foot from...umm...that spot it was currently in. But nevertheless he got free, and tried to balanced on his knees

-Ok i think i'm good...whoah!

He tried to balance himself but accidentally shifted his weight forward. He tried to catch of to something so that he wouldn't fall and crush both Alex and Hikaru but ended up holding his weight up by putting both his hands on either sides of Alex's waist.

-oh jeez, soory bout that

-ouch Kaoru, you're kinda hurting my waist

-yea, and you're kinda crushing me down here

-right sorry

He got up again, more carfully this time and was able to get completly free. Then Hikaru was able to lift his shoulder and Alex was able to get her arm out, which permitted her to hold her weight on that one arm as she got up, with the help of Kaoru too. Finally, they all got free and were sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

-Who makes bathtubs so slippery??

-Well alex, i dont think bathtubs are meant to think of the safty of people in it when they're in socks, especially when they're balancing on the edge like we were.

They all laughed together

-ok that was fun enough for one day i think, haha, i gotta get home.

-already? why don't you stay a little longer?

They asked in perfect unison

-Because my dad will kill me if i'm home too late

-Alright, we'll show you to the door

They said with a slight pout.

-Yea, that would be nice, cause this place is HUGE. I'de never be able to find my way back.

-here come on

They walked her to the door and said goodbye and she started walking out.

-Wait! Is someone picking you up?

-Yup, i just called them, they should be here any minute, i'll wait by the gate.

-Oh, ok bye

-see yea tomorrow

She walked to the gate, took out her mp3 and waited there for the car to come pick her up. She browsed her songs and finally came to a stop. It was her favorite song, it wasn't recent and played on the radio a hundred times a day, but it had meaning, it had realness to it, and she loved it. She could never help singing along to the chorus, even in a public place, she'd always song a few lines of it. And after a few seconds, the chorus came.

-"Cause you're everywhere to me. And when I close my eyes It's you I see. You're everything I know that makes me believe, I'm not alone"

And She stopped singing, she was content enough with listening to it and singing a few lines out loud. She didn't want everyone around to hear her.

-You never told us you had a voice like that.

She jumped from the surprise that there were two twins right behind her, listening to her.

-Um no i don't really, uh, it's-, I-

-What's wrong?

Hikaru asked rather amused

-Nothing. _she looked down at her feet._ I know i don't have that great of a voice, my dad's told me so before, but i like singing out loud. Sorry if it was...uh, unpleasant.

-Wait, your dad has told you that you don't sing well?

-Yes...what about it?

-He lied

-Yea, he lied...BIG time.

-What do you mean?

-Alex, _both the twins moved to her side and looked at her_, you have a beautiful voice, it sounds really good!

-Really?

-Yea, in fact you could probably have a career out of it if you wanted.

-Haha no, i couldn't sing in front of a bunch of people.

-You know what's weird?

-What?

-One moment, you're the most confident person in the world and really outgoing and energetic. And the next, you're self-conscious and shy and all.

-Only when it comes to singing. My dad told me i sang awful once and it kinda hurt me, cause i really loved singing, so i got really shy about it.

-You wanna know why he said that? Cause he didn't want you to go away and become a singer when he needed you to suceed his company.

-That makes sense. Oh there's the car, see yea guys!

-BYE!!!! _they waves with wide arms waving little white hankerchiefs_

-ummm, ok bye hahahaha

The twins put the hankerchiefs away and waved for real, they laughed along with her. _She's the kind of girl we can always joke with, and be ourselves around...i like her. _They both thought. They turned to each other and walked back to the house together once the car was gone.

-Oh shoot we forgot to give her back her notebook

-haha woops, we got too pre-occupied by her singing. She really does have a beautiful voice, it's a shame her father had to go and waste it for all these years

-yea it is...But we'll give her her notebook tomorrow

The notebook had fallen out of her backpack when she picked it up while getting out of the house.

-----Back at Alex's house-----

-Hey dad

-Where have you been? Dinner started 2 minutes ago.

-Dad, it's only 2 minutes, it's not that big of a deal

-Yes it is. When i tell you to be at the table at 7, you come to the table, at 7. Next time you're late, i'm taking your cell phone away.

-Fine.

Dinners with her dad had always been..._a blast_. Sometimes, she just wanted to scream at him and tell him that he wasn't her real dad and that she hated him. She knew he didn't love her. She knew he used her as a mere tool for the good of his company.

-Dad?

-What is it?

-um..._she hesitated but she wanted to ask one more time so bad_. Can you tell me who my brother is?_ and now here it comes._

She heard him slam his silverware down onto the glass table

-Alexandra! how many times do i have to tell you to forget about him, your other family! You live here, this is your home, i am your family! I do NOT want you to go after to find him is that perfectly CLEAR?!

-yes dad.

She coulldn't help but build up tears in her eyes.

-excuse me.

She got up from the table and went to her room, where she let her tears flow down her cheek as they often did. Dinners for her usually ended up alone in her room way before she finished her meal. She heard a knock on her door.

-Come in

She tried to wipe her tears away and build up her voice again so her could speak normally. One of her maids' little head peeked in and them she came in and closed the door behind her. She came and sat down next to Alex and took her hands in hers'.

-Sweety, don't tell your dad I'm telling you this ok?

-Wa? umm ok.

-I use to be very good friends with your mom, your adoptive mom that is. She was very good friends with your real mom though. Your real family started getting threat mails right after you were born, saying they'll kill you if they don't dissown you. Tehy were afraid for you so your real mom gave you to your Adoptive mom. Your brother's name is...

Alex leaned in close and the maid whispered his name into her ear.

-...**Mitsukuni Haninozuka**...

Alex's eyes went wide. The maid left and Alex had trouble sleeping that night, she couldn't believe that Honey-senpai was her **brother**. He was her family...


	9. He Deserves to know

_**sorry i took so long to get this out, i've been kinda busy with all the practices from the musical (every day after school till like 8) but enough excuses! **_

_**yes i know this chapter is short but i don't have too much time to write, so i'll try to get the next one out SUPER fast **_

_**ok so we just found out that honey-senpai is Alex's brother...bum BUM BUMMMMMMM...ok so here ya go:)**_

_**please please please please review! i only got like 11 (thanks to all who review I LOVES YA), so review awayyyyy**_

_**one more thing :) i know i havn't had a lot of Tamaki and mori and honey but they'll come into the story, dont worry bout it!**_

_**ok so NOW here ya go! **_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

----The Next Day----

At about 6 A.M., a crash was heard coming from Alex's bedroom. One of the maids peeked her head in to see if everything was alright.

-Miss? Are Yo-

-GET OUT!

Suddlenly the door was closed once more and the maid was running away. This was out of the ordinary because Alex was usually such a morning person. Even if she hated going to school, she was always in a great mood when she woke up, so this was definitly a first for the maids. Alex stayed in her bed a couple of minutes before getting out suddenly and stomping over to the bathroom, avoiding the broken pieces that were the remains of her alarm clock. Alex had had no sleep last night, thinking about what she had found out last night. Sleep deprivation did this sort of thing to her, which is why you shouldn't wake her up before she's had at least 8 hours of sleep. After she took her shower, she walked over to her dresser and picked out today's outfit.

-OMG WHERE IS IT!? THIS THING IS SO DISORGANIZED I CAN'T FIND ANYTHING!!!!

To tell you the truth, the drawers were perfectly organised by color and how often she wore them but in all her rage, she was throwing everything in every direction. She finally stopped when there was no clothing in the drawers left. She turned around to see all her clothes on the floor, piled on top of each other.

-hm. I'll have the maids do it.

She usually didn't need the maids for much around her room, she even did her own laundry (she didn't like the idea of other people touching her clothes), but she was in no mood to fold everything and put it back nicely where she had found it. Today, she was wearing a pair of tight jeans with a button down tee-shirt. It was low cut and it was fully unbuttoned, to show off the small black tank top she had under it. She didn't normally dress this...umm..."exposed" i guess you could say, but she felt like it today, whether it was because she had had no sleep, or because she had never really worn the shirt before and wanted to change it up a bit. She opened the door and found 2 maids, standing outside she door. They must have been debating which one should knock to tell her breakfast was ready.

-Clean up the mess in my room before i get home...and buy me a new alarm clock.

Was all she said before she stormed off into the kitchen. She found breakfast already on the table waiting for her. She scarfed it down in about 27.3 seconds and got her bag. She was about to put on her normal brown sneakers but decided she should change a bit, so she put on her black and pink DC shoes. Yes, this girl has skater shoes (there's a skater in all of us ). When she got out, the car came around and she got in, heading towards school.

She sighed before arriving. She saw the twins, both leaning against the wall on the side of the school (probably waiting for her), and a bunch of fangirls screaming over how badass they looked. She got out of the car, slamming the door for a bit more force then necessary.

-Hey Alex!

They said in unison

-Hi.

-What's wrong?

-nothing

-we can see something's wrong

-yea, you're usually a bit more, smily and energetic

-well i'm not today

They hooked arms with her and went through the doors and headed towards their frist class. When they arrived in the class, they unhooked arms and each went to their own seat, which weren't that far away from each toher, considering Alex was inbetween the 2 twins.

-Hikaru, Kaoru?

-yea?

-why did you guys switch seats?

They said nothing and just stared at her for a couple of seconds. Then finally responded.

-Oh, sorry we didn't mean to.

And they switched again to their ORIGINAL seat. They lied, they HAD meant to, just to see if Alex would notice. To see if she could REALLY tell them apart. And she could. Class passed by fast, a few notes taken and a few worksheets handed out and they were out the door once more to lunch.

-Alex, the host club is eating in the Host Room, come with us!

-umm, is that really ok?

-yea sure, no one minds :)

-ok then.

Her mood was a little better then this morning, after all, she wasn't about to throw her pencil at everyone who bothered her that day. That would be wasting pencils. They lead her to the Host room and opened the door to find everyone from the host club already there excepet for Kyouya.He must have had a few things to take care of before he came here. The twins put there things down and so did Alex, she also looked at Honey-senpai a lot more then usual. Next thing she knew, the twins were running out of the room holding Tamaki's teddy bear up in the air, followed but Tamaki himself. _That guy still has a teddy bear?_ Alex thought to herself.

-Takashi! We're out of cake, i'm going to go get some from the cafeteria ok?

-ok

And through the doors he ran, just like the three before him. Then Alex noticed it was just her and Mori now. She didn't like the silence, although it wasn't awkward or anything. But she decided to speak up first.

-Hey Mori-senpai

-Hi

-What's up?

He didn't answer, he looked like he was deep in thought. For a while she thought he hadn't heard her, but he clearly had, since he was staring at her. Mori wasn't a talkative one but his eyes sure helped others understand his mood. He walked towards her and stopped a few inches from her. She was surprised, he had never came so close to her before, in fact he hadn't even talked to her that much either. Then he smirked.

-What?

-You guys look alike.

-..._wait, does that mean he knows?_

-You knwo, he deserves to know

-_...That would be a yes_

Alex looked down, how come he hadn't said anything before?

-I wouldn't know what to say. And why can't you tell him?

-Because he needs to hear it from you

She couldn't argue, when mori spoke, it wasn't for nothing. Suddenly her eyes went wide as she felt his arms around her.

-I missed you, it's been a long time.

She didn't reply but instead hugged him back. She hadn't put 2 and 2 together and realized that Mori was her cousin. They heard the doorknob rattle from the outside and instantly separated, leaving about 4 feet between them. Kyouya stepped in and eyed them suspiciously._ Hm, wonder what's going on with them..._He thought.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**next one will be out in a few days maybe, review please:)**_


	10. I Have Two Brothers

_**I'm back...i didn't really wanna write this chapter when i did but my friend's bff was telling me to "get it up already" so i did...even though the inspiration wasn't there...but i hope it's still good...**_

_**Shout out from Marianne To Selin! 33 "loves ya!!"**_

_**ok so back to the story, this picks up right after Kyouya walks in...and ACTION!**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Host Club had just started, and everyone was busy. Alex felt a little bored and walked over to Kyouya's table. _There's something about annoying him that just makes me sooo...happy :)_ She thought to herself

-Hey

-Hello...Can i help you?

-Nope.

-Then why are you here?

-Haven't we been over this before?

-Indeed we have, but the reasons are stupid

-I don't think my enjoyment is stupid.

-So you enjoy bothering me?

-Very much

She smiled her oh-so-beautiful smile that showed all her prefectly alined white teeth. She admits she had braces for a year or two and they were hell, but they were worth it, she knew her smile could make anyone smile along with her. Except Kyouya...cause he was just cold like that.

-Kyouya, where do you get your hair cut?

-What?

She had caught him off guard. He hadn't been expecting a question like that, it was so totally random, so totally...like her.

-Where do you get your hair cut?

She repeated.

-I have people that come over to my house to do it.

-Hm.

-Why?

-Cause i'm getting my hair cut soon and i was wondering where i should get it cut.

-Well i can't help you.

_She shouldn't cut her hair, it's fine the way it is!_ He thought. But he didn't think this because he didn't want to talk about where he got his hair cut, he thought this because he really did think her hair was fine the way it is now. No, it was better then fine, it was beautiful. Long blond hair, down to the middle of her back. It was straight, shiny and was so light that whenever there was the slightest breeze, her hair would fly in the wind like one of those love-at-first-sight movies. He liked her hair the way it was.

She started tapping her nails on the desk they were both sitting at. This annoyed Kyouya.

Rule #1:

Do NOT annnoy Kyouya

Rule #2:

Do NOT bother Kyouya

Rule #3:

Do NOT distract Kyouya from his work

Rule #4:

When Kyouya asks you to leave, it's not much of a question, more like a highly recommended suggestion.

Rule #5:

Don't get too close, he might bite

Alex had not followed a couple of these rules. She didn't follow much rules, at all. She wasn't one to "go with the flow"...after all, only dead fish go with the flow. But anyways, yes she had broken the Kyouya rules, and nothing had happened to her. What would people think of him when they found out he wasn't intimidating to a first year girl? It wasn't that good for his image. He knew he had to scare some sense into her, somehow. **BUT...but...**but, his father had told him to become friends with her, so that he could find out more information on her...sooo how does that work out? (honestly, i have no idea, i'm making this stuff up as i go along :P ).

Just as he was about to say someting, She got up and walked away. He stared after her. _She's so...strange._ He thought, and went back to his work. Alex walked over to Honey-senpai's and Mori's table.

-Hey guys, can i join you?

-YEAA! Here, have some cake Alex!

He shoved a plate into her hands before she could even sit down. It was chocolate, her favorite. She finally sat down and noticed Mori was staring at her. She knew want he wanted to say. His words still rang in the back of her head... '_he deserves to know'_. And yea, Alex knew he did, but how would she say it? "_Hey honey-senpai, wanna pass your sister some cake?"_. No, she couldn't tell her like that. She had to wait for the perfect moment. But Mori thought otherwise, Because as soon as Alex sat down, he got up and said:

-Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom

-Ok Takashi!

-alright. _i hope he realizes i'm NOT going to tell him._

He was on his way out when he skimmed Alex's shoulder with his arm as he passed by the chair she was sitting on. No one had noticed but Alex knew it was his way of saying 'you're telling him and that's that'. Honey-senpai had no more customers for the day and the others were all pretty busy with theirs. Alex thought it might be a better idea to just get to know him a bit.

-Alex? Isn't the cake reallllly good??

-Yea, it is!

They smiled at each other.

-So Honey-senpai, i realized, we don't know each other that well.

-That's true! We should change that! _-he smiled-_

-Yea, so tell me about your family.

She tried to ask him very casually, but she knew it sounded suspicious.

-Well, i have a brother

_I have another brother?_

-Is he anything like you?

_I don't think i could handle that much cake if i ever came to live with my real family again_

-haha no, he's a lot more serious.

_oh thank god...not that there's anything wrong with Honey-senpai of course_

-Younger?

_I wouldn't want to be the youngest in the family now would I?_

-Yup!

_sweet, i'm the middle child _

-So what about your family Alex?

-oh, well i was adopted, but i believe i have 2 brothers. My adoptive mother died a while ago but my dad is still here.

-Oh, i'm sorry about your mother.

His sad face didn't stay on too long because as soon as Mori came back in, Honey-senpai jumped on him and yelled:

-Guess what?? Alex and I got to know each other, did you know she has two brothers and that she's adopted????

Honey-senpai hadn't realized yelling that in the room was kind of rude, but it's ok, Alex didn't mind. Until she realized the whole host club had heard her since all the customers were gone and there was silence in the room, right when Honey-senpai yelled that. They all turned thei heads towards Alex. She didn't mind them knowing...but Kyouya would manage to find something out with this new information. Mori hadn't said anything back to Honey-senpai, but he smiled at him a bit and sat back down on the coach. He eyed her.

-What are their names?

Again, everyone turned their heads back towards Alex. But it was not her who had spoken, it was Mori. Which was weird, he usually didn't talk unless it was necessary.

-I don't remember, I was dissowned very young. But if i ever find them, i'll be sure to wait the right moment to tell them i'm their sister.

-hm.

Mori seemed content enough with knowing that she was planning on telling them, so he left her alone. For now. He only wanted what was best for his cousin, well **cousins**.

-WHAT!!?!?!?!?!? POOR ALEX! YOU POOR CHILD, NO WONDERING YOU'RE IN A REBELIOUS STAGE!!

-What are you talking about Tamaki?

-Well the way you dress! And how you talk to Kyouya!

-i'm not in a rebellious stage, please stop hugging me!

-It's ok Alex!! we'll get through this stage together!!!!

-I'M NOT GOING THROUGH A STAGE! GET OFF ME!

It went on like this for a while, Tamaki hugging Alex, trying to comfort her when she didn't need it, the twins, trying to help Alex from the death trap that was Tamaki's grip on her, Mori, watching it all, Honey, eating cake, and Kyouya...well he was on his computer like always...but what he was doing was different.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**sorry it's so short, i promise the next one will be extra long cause tomorrow is friday and i have the whole weekend ahead of Me!**_

_**please review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**please?**_

_**please?**_

_**please?**_

_**please?**_

_**please?**_

_**please?**_

_**please?**_

_**thank you!**_


	11. Un Lady like

_**OMG OMG OMG OMG I'M SOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME THIS LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT!!!!**__**but don't worry, the musical is over :) i was in school from like 7am to 10 pm everyday for the past like 2 weeks! SOOOOO weird being in school at night! ANYWAYS! so yea i'll get on with it...Everyone in the host club knows that shes adopted and only mori knows that honey-senpai is her brother...and ACTION:**_

_**(btw, you know the drill, read AND REVIEW...i'm not getting that much feedback :( but thanks to all know have reviewed! i loves you!)(and remember, italic is thoughts)**_

------------------still in the host club-----------------------

-Tamaki, one last time, i am NOT in a rebellious stage, STOP hugging me!

-But then why are you dressed like that? Don't you have a uniform?

-I do, but i like these clothes, they're much more comfortable.

_And hot,_ She thought. Alex wasn't one of those girls who had to have attention from the guys all the time, but she liked dressing the way she did. It was comfy and bothered her dad..hm, maybe she is in a rebellious stage...

-But don't you want to look like a real lady?

-umm...no! Have you seen those dresses? You couldn't pay me to wear that...umm Tamaki?

-Yes Alex?

-I'm literally giving you 3 seconds until i hurt you

-EEK!!!! That's not very lady-like!

_-Yea but it got you to stop hugging me. _I know.

Then the twins got up.

-Well, we have to go now Alex, BYEE!!!!

-k, bye.

They both placed a peck on both her cheeks at the same time and walked out, with hooked arms.

-Well, me and Takashi have to go too, BYE ALEX!!!!

-Bye Honey-senpai

Honey-senpai jumped into her arms and gave her a big hug. Alex liked it very much, it had been years and years since she had hugged anyone, it had been even longer that she hadn't hugged her brother.

After a couple of minutes, the whole host club had left except for Kyouya. He just stared at her as she gathered her scattered books.

-Can i help you?

She mimicked.

-No

So did he.

She rolled her eyes but smiled.

-Alright, i have to go now, see yea Kyouya

-Hold up.

-What?

-Do you have a ride?

-I walk

-Why?

-Cause it's good for you...

-Hm, I'll give you a ride.

-What if i dont want a ride?

She smiled, and he smirked. Then he left the classroom, and she followed. Kyouya was a fast walker, but so was Alex so it wasn't annoying for her to keep up with him.

-So are you planning on telling me?

-Tell you what Kyouya? I dont know what you're talking about.

He smirked

-Yea you do.

-Haha, yea, but no.

-And why not, may i ask?

-Well, we're not friends.

-What you dont want to be my friend??

He said in a cute little pouting face, kidding of course.

-It's not that i don't want to be your friend, it's that you don't want to be mine. You're just doing this so you can get information for your father am i right?

_Am i that easy to see through? No way, she's probably just a good person reader. _He thought.

-Sorry we have a chauffer today.

-It's fine.

They got in the car and had a silent ride to...Kyouya's house?

-Ummm Kyouya?

-Yes?

-Why am i here?

-I didn't know where you live

-Why didn't you ask me?

-Why didn't you tell me?

-You didn't ask!

-You didn't say.

-You are so-

-Annoying? Like you?

-Oh so this is what this is about, you're getting back at me for all that annoyance?

She smiled

-Yea that's exactly it.

-Oh WELL!

She punched him playfully on the shoulder. He looked at her with a smile on his face.

-What?

-You know, you have some guts to do that to me?

-You mean punch you? HA! I don't need guts, i've got an all rich and powerful daddy :P

_I didn't mean punching me._

**--------------------------------------------**

**GAHHHH SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!!! i promise it'll be longer next time...wait didn't i promise tha last time? oh, well this time i mean it, and IT'LL BE A GREAT CHAPTER:P**

**So I need help on a company name, it's not going to be Alex's last name so i need another name, any ideas? Tell me in ur review**

**YOU HEAR THAT? REVIEWWWWW!**

**thanks :)**


	12. Old Friends?

_**heyyy i told you i would get one up soon! oh well maybe i didn't...wtv cause i did anyways! (shout out to selin and she strange ways...drop dead freaky bitch)**_

_**Anyways enough about this random chica (shes gonna kill me for saynig that) XP. so yea alex is at Kyouya's house. What's he got planned this time ?**_

_**and ACTION (please review)**_

------------------------------------------------Kyouy's house------------------------------------------------------

-Do you want anything to drink?

-No thanks, i'm good.

-So why exactly did you want me here?

-I didn't, you didn't tell me your address so i couldn't bring you home

-Kyouya, i'm not a complete retard. You would have asked if you wanted to drop me off home.

-Haha, you're right.

-You havn't answered my question

-You didn't answer mine

-True, very true.

She smiled and got up from the sofa that she was sitting on. She was in his room and they had been just sitting there, talking to each other. Then Kyouya spoke up.

-I'm curious, how come the name of you father's company isn't your last name?

-You know, curiosity killed the cat.

-Well then it's a good thing i'm not a cat isn't it?

He chuckled and got up. He walked over to her and stood next to her. She had been leaning against his dresser and he now had the same position as her.

-Please tell me?

-I don't think so.

-Please?

-You know, you don't look like the kind of person to say please often.

-I'm not, i'm doing this because my dad asked me to get information. I wouldn't want to dissapoint him would I?

-You wouldn't, on the other hand, it's not really any of my buisness.

She smirked and was about to take a step away from the dresser but found something kept her from that goal. Something was also right up in her face.

-Kyouya? What are you doing?

He had seen that she was about to move and had flipped around. He put both his hands on the dresser on either sides of her and was looking at her straight in the eye.

-I need to be on my father's good side, so i _need_ to know more about your father's company. Now tell me.

-Or else what? Face it Kyouya, there's nothing you can do to make me tell you because you can't threaten me.

-...

He obviously didn't like not having power over something.

-Now move your arms.

-No

-Move them.

All the fun and joking had gone away a while ago, all there was now was provoktion (Misspelled sorry) and anger.

-I don't think so.

She then grabbed his left arm with her right and dug her nails into his skin.

-Hey!

He took his arm away quickly. He wasn't use to physical pain when it came to anyone except his father. The marks she had left in his arm weren't bad, only deep enough to barely make him bleed.

-I too, get what i want. But i get it myself, and i dont depend on my father's company. You could take that away from me right now, and i'd still be the same person. You wouldn't be, you've gotten too use to it.

Was the last thing she said before she exited the room. He didn't follow her. How could he have messed this up so bad? There was something about trapping her that just didn't work. She didn't snap like other people. This was the second time he tried that and that she had gotten away without telling him anything.

Alex walked down the hall until she reached the front door.

-Alex, good to see you again

She stopped, took her hand off the handle and turned towards the person who had spoken to her. Kyouya's father. He was no stranger to her. No, not at all. They had met before, but _not_ on good terms.

-Yes i'm sure it must be

-When Kyouya told me about you, i had a hard time convincing myself that it was you.

Her eyes narrowed as he took a step towards her.

-Actually i was just on my way out.

-Won't you stay and talk?

_NO NO NO no! get away Alex, get away from here ASAP! _She thought to herself

-I'm afraid i can't, I should be getting home soon.

-Maybe some other time?

-Sure

_The hell i'll come back here._ She put her hand on the handle once again and left, when she got to the road, her limo was waiting for her there. She sighed deeply._ This blows_. She thought. It was only 4:15 so she had plenty of time to do some thinking, which she desperatly needed at this point.

--------------------------------------The Next Day At Ouran-------------------------------------------

The twins had called Alex the previous night and thought it would be fun to meet up in the host room about an hour before class to hang out. So there she was, an hour early for classes, walking towards the club room. She opened the door and found the 2 sitting on the couch, talking.

-HEY!! Wha-

They both stopped about halfway across the room as she walked to them.

-What? It doesn't look bad does it?

-Are you kidding?! It looks AMAZING

They both screamed at once.

-Really? Thanks.

She smiled at them and put her bag near the table. She had gotten a haircut yesterday. It was now about shoulder length and she had gotten layers and angles, she also had small bangs going that got into her eyes every now and again. It looked adorable.

-So what do you want to do Alex?

-I don't know, it was your idea to come an hour early.

-Oh yea.

So that was that, they just sat on the couch, talking, getting to know each other.

When the rest of the host club walked in, their reaction to her hair was the same. Except for mori and Kyouya, Mori said it looked nice, and Kyouya ignored her completly. And so the day went on, the same way it always did. Until it came time to go to the host club, then things got a little heated.

--------------------------------------------------

_**sorry it's so short and that it doesn't really have anything interesting in it. I promise i will write an EXTRA long and SUPER interesting chapter this weekend! SO DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW OR ELSE I'LL THINK YOU FORGOT ABOUT MY FEELINGS! haha jk, but really though, review...AND ONE MORE THING. since the company of Alex's father is not her last name, i need help finding a name, include it in your review please, and make those nice and long! THANKS!**_


	13. Tears, Raindrops, And Love

_**i promissed a long and interesting chapter and you're gonna get one! here ya go...right after this :)**_

_**Thanks to Alya Mira for the name of Alex's Dad's company:)**_

_**And dont forget to review a nice long review after you read it! thanks X)**_

_**And here we gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... o0**_

--------------------------Host Club-------------------------------

It had been an average day so far, boring classes, normal lunch, and so far, the host club was going smoothly as it usually did. Alex was sitting on the couch near the desk Kyouya was working on and far from the tables to others were hosting at. Alex looked up, he was looking at her...a few minutes later she looked up, he was still looking at her...finally she finished her homework and put her books away. When she had closed her bag, she looked up. Only to find Kyouya still looking at her.

-Ok, you've been staring at me for like 5 minutes now, what's going on?

-I was at dinner yesterday and my father tells me that i don't have to get information out of you anymore because he already knows who you are. He wouldn't tell me though. Did you tell him yourself?

-No.

-Bull.

-I didn't tell him, when he saw me he realized he already knew who i was.

-And who are you?

-Alex Caron

-I know that much, i meant what company is your father in charge of?

-Does it matter?

-Yes it does, to me.

-Then i'm not telling you.

-And why the hell not?

Kyouya got pissed off, he hated not knowing. And Alex knew it, but she wasn't one to back down or cave in.

-Because, you're not being asked to know by your father, so it shouldn't matter. I want friends that like me for me, not for my father's company, so until you actually want to be my friend for me and don't care about my father's company, well i can't be friends with you. And i'm not about to tell someone that's not my friend.

He glared. She glared back.

-Forget you, you're not worth it.

When Alex heard that, she stood up with such a force the couch went back a few inches.

-No wonder you're not going to be the successor of your father's company. No common sense.

-Excuse m-

-I'm leaving

-What the hell was that suppose to mean?!

-It means, i'm going home.

-You-

He was cut off by the door slamming shut. By now the whole room was quiet and looking at the now alone Kyouya. He had lost his cool. Something he never did._ What did she mean no common sense? What makes her think i won't succeed my father's company. What a brat._

Alex walked down the hall. Fast. She wiped her face with her sleeve. A tear escaped and fell down her face. His words rung in her mind. _You're not worth it_. The words her father used too often with her. According to him, she was never worth anything. Not even money. Which is why she was at Ouran on a scholarship. Her father wouldn't pay for her entry.

She hadn't called for the limo, walking was good when you were sad. It gave you time to think. Once she couldn't see the school anymore, she slowed down her walking a bit. She got out her mp3 and turned it on, found the song she was looking for and listened to it, over and over again. She didn't know where she was going. Just straight ahead. After about 45 minutes, she looked up. _Rain..._it had started to rain, first softly, then harder. Before she knew it, it was pouring. But she didn't care. She liked rain. The sky was crying with her. A few minuted later, she was soaked to the bone. Suddenly she stopped. _Where am I?_ She hadn't been looking where she was going and had gotten lost. _Crap...What do I do now?_ She continued walking, shivering violently with every step. She didn't know where she was, where she was going, when she was coming back or what she was going to do there, but she was going. More tears fell.

She jumped in surprise when her name was called, she looked to the street where there was a long black limo. She let out a sigh when she spotted Mori in the car. He stepped out and walked over to her. He put his jacket over her and brought her to the car, they both settled in and after a while, Mori spoke up.

-What were you thinking?

-I-I was-s-sn't. I w-w-was just walking when it-t started to r-rain.

she was shivering visibly. Her lips were blue and you could see her goose bumps through her shirt. He took her in his arms and rested her head against his chest. Alex soon stopped shivering for Mori was warmer then he looked. _Much_ warmer.

-No cousin of mine's going to get sick...or lost. Don't ever do that again.

-Ok.

And she fell asleep in his arms. When they arrived to Mori's house, oh i'm sorry, _mansion_, He carried her all the way to his bed. Carrying her, he couldn't help but wonder if she ate right. She was just so light. When he put her on his bed, he took off her shirt, which covered a tank top, which he took off too. He put on her one of his small tee-shirts, which of course was huge on her. Next he took off her jeans, and replaced them for fleace pants, which too, were huge on her. He didn't feel awkward doing this. It was his cousin, the same girl he had run around with and went in the swimming pool with and laughed with as a child. She was part of his family. When she was pretty much all dry and tucked in, he left the room and went in the hall. He grabbed his cell phone and called his other cousin.

-Hello?

-I have her Mitsukuni.

-You do?! That's great, i'll be right over!!

Mori had called Alex's home phone after the host club had ended. She seemed rather upset when she left and he was worried. He told the rest of the club, who were yelling at Kyouya and freaking out at the same time that he would worry about her. The maid had picked up and said she had not seen her since she had left for school. When it started to rain, he freaked out. He told Honey-senpai to go home and that he would find her and call him when he did. He drove around town for about 2 hours before he found he. frozen to death.

A few minutes later, Alex woke up. She felt oh so tired. She felt like she hadn't slept in weeks. When she woke up, she found ehrself lying on a bed that wasn't hers, holding her cousin's hand.

-Mori?

-You're tired, go back to sleep.

-No, i'm fine.

She tried getting up but Mori kept her from it.

-Mori, I said i'm fine.

-You're not though.

She got out of the bed quickly on the other side. As soon as she was up, she regretted going so fast, she held on the nightstand for support. Mori was by her side in a second.

-I told you.

-I'm ok...God it hurts!

-What does?

She turned her head to expose her neck. At the base of her ear, he saw a big bruise. Reb, brown, yellow, a whole bunch of colors put into one ugly mark on a beautiful girl's face.

-That wasn't there this morning was it?

-Cover-up.

-What happened?

-...my dad...

Mori's eyes went wide for a couple of seconds but went back to their caring and concerned look. He pulled her into a tight embrace. She cried.

-..Tayahizu...

she whispered.

-What?

-That's the name of my father's company.

He stared at the top of her head. That was the name of the biggest company in Japan. Bigger then Mitsukuni's. Bigger then Kyouya's. But it didn't matter to him. He just hugged her tighter.

They only noticed that the someone had come into the room when they heard Honey-senpai ask:

-What's going on?

-Honey-senpai!

Alex jumped back from Mori's hug and he let go of her.

-Mitsukuni, Alex has something to tell you.

Alex knew it was just the right time to tell him.

-Honey-senpai come sit.

He did as he was told, they all sat down on the couches, Mori sitting opposite from the two.

-What's going on?

Honey asked. He was confused. First he thought that she was going to tell him that she and Mori were going out but Mori didn't like her like that, he would have told him.

-Honey-senpai, I...

She struggled to get the words right, she didn't know how to tell him.

-I'm...you're sister.

Fast and easy, like a band-aid. Although this could hardly be compared to that. For abotu 30 seconds, the two just stared at each other, emotionless. Alex was worried about his reaction. Then it finally came. His eyes grew bigger and he got a large and wild smile on his face. Then he jumped on her, his arms around her neck.

-REALLY? ARE YOU SERIOUS? THAT'S SO COOL! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!!!!????

-I was worried about what you would say.

He hugged her tighter as she fell back on the couch, with Honey still attached to her neck.

-Umm Honey-senpai?

-YEA SIS??

-Air...i need...air.

-Oh right, sorry.

He sat back up and looked at her, still smiling.

-So that means you have another brother, Chika, and Takashi's you're cousin! So are you going to move back in with us??

-Oh...umm...i don't know if i can just leave my dad like that. I mean it's not like i want to stay there, but i'm not sure i'm allowed to. He expects me to be the successor or his company.

-Oh...what company?

-Tayahizu Co.

-REALLY??? That's the biggest company in Japan!

-Wait, i have an idea. I might be able to get out of the house. Just give me a week.

-Ok!!!...Hey Alex?

-Yea?

-Wanna go meet your mom?

She gasped. All she could say was:

-Yea, i really do.

And off the 3 of them went, to go discover her lost past.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_**ok so i hope that this was long enough, i'll write another this weekend maybe, idk though, i've got a lot of work!**_

_**So what's her big plan to get herself out of the house???? we'll see in the next chapter!!!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	14. The Last Straw, The first Move

_**i'm soooo sorry i haven't written in so long! but here you go!**_

_**R&R**_

Chatper 14:

_Alex's POV_

After several hours of catching up, crying, laughing, and a few other emotions with her mom, I finally got back to her house. It was about 9 pm._ Crap, dad's gonna kill me._ My limo pulled up the the gates of my mansion. I walked ot the steps until I reached the door. I swallowed hard before turning the doorknob. I hadn't even taken 3 steps into the house before my father was in front of me, yelling.

"Where have you been?!"

"I was taking a walk"

"You know that you're grounded, you were suppose to come home right after school!"

"Sorry..."

I rolled her eyes... my first BIG mistake.

"DON'T YOU ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME"

I said nothing and just stared at my feet. Second BIG mistake.

"Look at me when i'm talking to you!"

I didn't. Third BIG mistake. Suddenly i felt a searing pain in my left cheek, as i fell back from the impact of his hand. I was now sitting on the floor, looking up at my father with hate and tears through my hair.

"Never touch me again you asshole."

Retaliation, fourth BIG mistake.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"You insolent bitch. I knew i should have dissowned you the moment your mother died."

_Oh HELL no!_

I got up and spat at his feet. As he swung his hand at me again, I ducked and he missed. His eyes were practically coming out of his eyes. Scary really. But i was not going to take this anymore, i didn't deserve to be treated like this from him. I work my ass off for him, and this was all i got, bruises and insults. So i did what i had to do. I pushed him so hard he banged into the nearest wall, as i ran up the stairs as fast as i could. I grabbed the bag from under my bag and started filling it with my clothes. After 10 minutes, i was done packing and headed out, crying the whole way.

I put my shoes on and was about to step outside when i heard my dad speak with a tone of such rage.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!"

"...Success your own fucking company..."

Was all i said before running out with top speed. I just ran, ran straight ahead like i had done a few days ago. I didn't slow down until i couldn't see my house anymore. With my abg on my back, i walked around town for a good hours.

I looked to the right and there i saw it. The limo. But not any limo. MY limo. I was being followed by my own chauffer. I instantly ran through the nearest alley and when i reached the other side, ran as fast as i could, in the most complicated path as i could.

2 more hours past. It was now about 12:27 A.M. It was pitch black out, and i have to admitt, i'm scared shitless. I was never fond of the dark. As i walked down a what seemed like a rich street, a car pulled up next to me. My first reaction when i saw it was a limo was to run, but my legs protested strongly. The window rolled down, and i saw...Kyouya?

"Alex, Wha-What are you doing here at this hour?"

"I-"

"Whatever, just get in."

I did as i was told and took a seat next to him. My legs KILLED. i had been walking for 3 hours and running half the time, with a 30 pound bag on my back. Not fun.

"Why are you wondering the streets at 12:30 in the morning?! Alone too!"

_Wait, why is he yelling at me?_

"Nothing"

I replied as i looked away from his dark eyes.

"Alex, you could have gotten hurt, or kidnapped even!"

"Doesn't matter, i'm not worth it anyways."

I looked at him and glared with all the glaring power i had in me.

"About our argument the other day, i'm...sorry...I was just pissed off"

The word 'sorry' was barley a whisper. But i heard it, thats what counts.

"Yea, i could tell"

I crossed my arms and continued glaring at him, i wasn't about to let him get his way just because he's so cute. Wow wait what? Did i just think that? I didn't right? ...No, i didn't, yea thats what i thought...or not...??

"Look, i'm not use to not knowing things that others know, and i'm not use to not getting what i want, when i want either."

"Obviously."

"So, are we friends now?"

That didn't sound like something Kyouya would say, but it definitely came out of his mough.

"Friends?"

"Yea, isn't that what they call it when two people enjoy each other's presence?"

I laughed a bit.

"I guess that's what you could call it."

"So that's a yes?"

I took a deep breath, unsure. But on the inside, i was screaming _YES YES YES FRIENDS! Not that i'm eager of anything, no._

"Yea."

"Good."

I'll admit i was half expecting him to ask me about my company but i'm so very glad he didn't. He was smiling. Wow...what a smile.

"So you still didn't tell me why you're out here all alone so early. You better have a good reason, or i might just have to keep you on a leash, tied to a pole."

"Haha, you just try. And yes, i do have a good reason. I got in an argument with my father."

"That's it?"

I looked at him in a puzzeled way. Then i realized, he was sitting on my right side, therefore he couldn't see my cheek. I had pulled out a mirror when i was walking along and noticed that i had a big bruise on my jaw bone, not very pretty. The guys were going to freak if they saw this, especially Mori and Honey. Anyways, i turned my head so he could see my cheek. But i watched his reaction out of the corner of my eyes. First his eyes widened, then they softened and went to a caring, sorry look. He passed his thumb over it softly. The next thing i know, his lips were on my jaw bone. I winced a bit but it didn't hurt that much, he was barely applying any pressure at all.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It's not the first time its happened."

"What?"

"Yea, it's no big deal though."

He sighed and shook his head, i guess he wasn't in the mood to argue with me. Then i realized something...

"Wait, why are you out in your limo at this time?"

"I was on my way back from a meeting that ran late. That's why i'm wearing these clothed."

I looked at what he was wearing. Nice black (probably silk) pants with a nice shirt and jacket, all topped off with a nice gold tie. He looked handsome, i'll give him that.

"Oh."

"So, i'm guessing home is the last place you want to go right now?"

"Yea."

"You can stay at my house until you get things figured out."

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

That's when i noticed how tired i was, my legs ached and i started yawning. My head felt heavy. You know, when you're tired, it messes up your common sense. So when i had a choice of leaning my head on the window, and leaning my head on Kyouya's shoulder, i picked the shoulder. I probably wouldn't haev done that if i was fully awake, but i wasn't. So i slowly placed my head against his shoulder, hoping he wouldn't push me away. Surprisingly, he didn't. And surprisingly, i felt something on top of my head, which i assumed was his head. The last words i heard that night, well morning, was his.

"...Sleep..."

_**OK SO HERE YOU GO! R&R!!**_

_**thanks**_


	15. The Beginning Of A Normal Day?

_**i'm back! **_

_**So yea i was re-reading the last chapter, and i noticed that most of my 'i's and the first word of sentences were not capitalized. I'm sorry, i know it can get on people's nerves, but i have to use notepad what i write cause my comp crashed a few weeks ago and i haven't re-installed word yet, so i dont have spell check or anything like that. Anways,**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R please!!**_

Chapter 15:

I opened my eyes slightly, only to close them back just as quickly as i had opened them. I tried to open them once more, slower, so i could ajust to the light. I was staring at a white ceiling. Sunlight was pouring out of the tall, wide windows that covered one of the walls. I turned my head to the right slowly. Then i spotted the figure lying in a chair, right next to the king sized bed i was on. I smiled at the sight. Kyouya was slouched over in a chair, breathling evenly. His eyes were lightly closed, and i noticed he wasn't wearing his glasses. This surprised me, i had never seen him without his glasses. He looked more handsom without them.

I sat up slowly and threw my legs over the edge of the bed, so i was sitting right in front of his sleeping form. I hesitated for a minute. Then i decided. I leaned in towards him and lightly placed my lips on his cheek. When i pulled back, i noticed that he was smiling, but his eyes were still closed. I sighed, but smiled.

"I guess i shouldn't be surprised that you would try to trick me into thinking you were asleep."

"Try? I far as i'm concerned, i succeeded. You only noticed i was awake after you pulled back."

"Does that make you feel better about yourself? Tricking innocent little girls?"

"Haha, i wouldn't exactly call you innocent."

I gasped and put my hand to my neck and faked being insulted.

"And why, may i ask, not?"

"It's not that innocent kissing unsuspecting guys while they're sleeping. I could probably sue you for sexual harrasment."

"Psh, you know you liked it"

"Can't exactly argue with that, although i would have liked it a bit better if i had been awake."

"You were awake."

"I mean, if you had known that i was awake."

"I do know that you're awake."

"I mean when you kissed me."

"..."

"..."

"Ok, you win."

Kyouya laughed as he grabbed his glasses off the nightstand. But i pulled them out of his hands before he had time to bring them up to his face.

"Do you really need these?"

"Not really, they only help my vision a tiny bit. I mostly wear them because it helps people take me more seriously."

"Could you not wearing them today?"

"Why not?"

"You look better without them."

He just smiled as i put them on the bridge of my nose.

"You might not want to do that, it's bad for people who don't wear glasses."

"Oh but i do wear glasses."

"I mean people who actually need them."

"I do need them."

"...You have glasses?"

"Yup."

"I've never seen you with them on."

"I don't wear them much, they make me look really smart and people take me too seriously with them on."

We smiled at each other.

"You're right, these glasses do absolutly nothing."

"Yea, i'm only a little bit far-sighted. What about you?"

"My left eye is far-sighted and my right eye is near-sighted."

He frowned but smiled in amusment.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"That's weird."

"Shut up."

He said nothing but grabbed his glasses from my nose and put them back on the nightstand. He then leaned back into the chair.

"So, what happened yesertday again?"

"Well, this **morning** i found you wondering the streets alone. Then you fell asleep in the car, so i brought you back here, and you've been sleeping since then until now."

"And when exactly is now?"

"About noon."

"Oh, ok. Well good thing it's a saturday."

"Yea. Your bruise is getting better."

"Really?"

I got up and moved the the mirror on the door of what i would suspect be the closet. Kyouya was right, it was less noticable, but you could still see it. Then i looked at myself completely in the mirror. I didn't recognize this girl. Her clothes were messed up and dirty, her hair in knots, and she desperatly needed to clean herself up.

"Kyouya, i'm really sorry about all this."

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault."

He walked over next to me and looked in the mirror as well. I had never really noticed how much taller he was then me, but now it was kind of hard to miss. In the reflection, he surpassed my height completely. He was a little bit less then head taller then me. I guess he noticed how i looked because he smiled a bit and pointed out the shower to me. He also told me that my bag was currently in the bathroom. I politely walked over to the bathroom door but i turned around before i closed the door.

"Kyouya? Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

I stepped inside and closed the door, locking it behind me. I slowly undressed myself and started the hot water. My legs were sore from all that walking, and i really didn't feel like using so much energy. I stepped in the shower and let the hot water wash away everything. For a good 10 minutes i just stood there, under the burning water. My skin was a bright red, and when i noticed that, i turned the tempurature down and grabbed the shampoo bottle.

Another good 10 minutes later, i was done washing my hair and my body. I stepped out and reached for the nearest towel. I dried myself off completely. I felt **so** much better after that shower. I actually felt like i had energy to do things today. I wrapped the towel around my body and walked over to the sink, and searched for something to wear from my bag. I finally decided on a white flared skirt that came just above my knees, and an orange halter top. I put everything on and stepped outside. I found Kyouya watching TV from the couch.

"You look nice."

"thanks you."

I walked over to the couch he was sitting on and sat down. I also didn't miss his eyes watching me as i moved to the couch. After i sat down, i pulled my wet hair into a bun. He was watching the news. I wasn't a fan of the news and got bored only after a few minutes.

"So, what are we doing today?"

He grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. He then turned towards me.

"That depends, what would you like to do?"

"Anything's fine with me, you choose."

"We're not going to get anywhere by being polite. Just tell me what you want to do."

"I don't know. And that applies to you too, the whole not getting anywhere by being polite thing."

"Alright, well it's a nice day you. We could go swimming at one of my family's resort."

"That sounds good."

"Would you like to invite the rest of the host club?"

"Sure, i haven't seen them in a while."

"You saw them at school yesterday."

"Yes, but on any other normal day, they would have showed up at my house bright and early."

"Haha, they do that to you too?"

"Sadly."

"Alright, i'll call them while you go downstairs and get some lunch before we go. When you go down the stairs, it's the kitchen is the first door on your right."

"Ok."

I left the room and headed down the stairs. When i got to the kitchen, there were at least 3 cooks there waiting for me to arrive. They each gave me a plate of food, but i politely declined two of them. I wasn't all that hungry.

When i was finished with my plate, i left the kitchen. Only to run into Kyouya's father.

_**Ok i know it's short, but i had a lot to do this weekend, and it's MOTHER'S DAY today!!**_

_**you know the drill, you've read it, so now REVIEW!!**_

_**please :)**_


	16. Finally Together

_**sorry about the wait. I'm in the middle of moving to Texas right now and i just got my computer unpacked. i feel so dedicated cause im like on the floor of my room, with all these boxes around me just typing away. i still dont have internet so i'm going to try and see if i can get it today so i can put this up, but i dout it, there's like a million boxes here and the router (idk its the thing that gets u internet) is in one of them. but if i dont get it today, or tomorrow morning, well then i'm VERY sorry because i'm going to france after that and coming back the 25th of july, so it'll be a while. but right now i'm trying to get ahead. Excuse my spelling mistakes and the uncapitalized letter, i'm on wordpad cause i dont have microsoft. THANKS R&R**_

_**--**_

_**chapter 18-**_

When i was finished with my plate, i left the kitchen. Only to run into Kyouya's father. I stopped dead in my tracks. The last person i wanted to talk to after yesterday had to be him.

"Hello Alexandra."

I nodded at him and continued walking, but he got in my way and continued to talk.

"What's wrong? Had an argument with your father?"

_Why does he have that glint of evil in his eyes? That little bastard._

"I really don't think that that's any of your business."

"You're probably right. I was just wondering if there was anything i could do to help."

"Right, you help me" That part i said on a lower voice. There was no need to start a fight there and.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Nothing." I faked a smile and shoved past him.

I half ran up the stairs and headed to Kyouya's bedroom. Although it looks more like a medium sized apartment. When i came in, Kyouya was on the coach, talking to someone on the phone. I caught the last of the conversation as i shut the door.

"Alright, 10 minutes then."

And he hung up.

"The host club will be here in 10 minutes."

"Ok, i'll get changed."

I walked over to the bathroom where my bag still was and closed the door. Thank god i had packed a bathing suit. An orange bikini was stuffed at the bottom of the bag. i dug it up and put it on, with my normal clothes on top. When i came out, i noticed Kyouya was already in his bathing suit. They were black and red baggy shorts. I didn't fail to noticed he was also wearing his glasses. I walked over to him and stood on my tiptoes so i was leveled with him.

"I thought you weren't going to wear your glasses today"

He put one finger on my shoulder and pushed down so i was at my normal height.

"I like this view better."

"You like looking down on people?" It was more of an accusation then a question.

"No, i just like it better when girls are shorter then me."

"And why is that?"

"Because when i get the chance to do this..."

Suddenly something happened, i couldn't tell what because several things occured at once. Next thing i knew, my back was flat against the nearest wall, and my wrists were pinned to either sides of my face.

"...it's more intimidating."

"And you're all about the intimidation aren't you?"

"It helps sometimes."

"And when will this position ever help?"

"When i want to do this."

I frowned in confusion, but quickly understood when his face came closer to mine. Next thing i knew, his lips were on mine. My eyes widened a bit in surprise. This wasn't a very Kyouya like thing to do. But i didn't question it. i closed my eyes and kissed back. He let go of my wrists and his hands moved slowly down my arm to my waist. As soon as my arms were free i wrapped them around his neck, as he wrapped his around me. I could feel the warmth of his hands on my lower back.

_For someone who supposably has an ice heart, his skin is pretty warm._

I felt his tongue on my lower lip asking for access, which i quickly granted. Then everything was a blur. All i felt were his hands on my VERY lower back, and our mouths moving together. When his hands moved so low that you couldn't really consider it my back anymore, more my ass, i moaned a bit in his mouth. He probably liked this cause as soon as i did, he pressed himself closer to me. I'll admitt i was a bit confused when i felt my head hit a pillow. When had we ever moved away from the wall? Finally we broke away from each other for air. Kyouya was on top of me, looking at me, breathing as hard as i was. His elbows were on either sides on my shoulders while my hands were gripping his tee shirt, in attempt to bring him closer to me. We stayed like that, looking at each other, for what seemed an hour, but was most likely only about 20 seconds. His glasses i noticed weren't on his face, but on the nightstand next to the bed. When did he do these things i never noticed?! All thoughts were gone from my head when he came down and kissed my lips once, then moved to my jaw, then to my neck. I knew he was planning on leaving a hickey there and that i should probably stop him from doing so, but i really didn't want to. my hands tangled themselves in his hair as his hands move to my sides. From there he moved them upwards so that theywere just below my breasts. I let another moan escape from my mouth.

several minutes later we heard honking from outside. I heard Kyouya's groan of frustration as it tickled my neck. He kissed my cleavage as he got off the bed and helped me to do so too.

"Wait a second." I said as i ran to the bathroom.

Serveral seconds passed as Kyouya waited in the bedroom, not knowing what i was doing.

"KYOUYA YOU ASSHOLE."

He smirked at me.

"What did i do now?"

Of course he knew what he did. I came back in the room and pointed to my neck.

"How the hell am i suppose to explain this to the club?"

Where i pointed was an oval red and purple mark, with tiny red dots in several places. Obviously not a bruise.

"You'll figure something out." He said as he walked out to room. I rolled my eyes and followed.

When we came to the limo, the door opened and the host club greeted us with way too must enthusiasm. Tamaki was sitting on the far right next to a window, then the twins. Then 2 availible seats, then honey then mori. When i got in, i sat next to Honey and Kyouya next to the twins. Of course the twins were going to protest this.

"Alex!! We wanted you to sit between us!"

"Sorry guys, i dont think i can handle you so early."

"But it's like one in the afternoon..."

"I slept in."

"Fine."

I just smiled at their childishness.

Suddenly i felt very thankful that the twins were on my left and that the little mark Kyouya thought would be funny to leave was on my right. I didn't even want to think how they would react if they ever saw it.

About 10 minutes passed and we were still driving to god knows where. Eeryone seemed to be talking with each other except me and mori. Even Kyouya was discussing future host things with tamaki.Out of the corner of my eye I saw Honey turn his head towards me, not sure what he was looking at. He frowned a bit and shoved mori a bit with his elbow. Mori looked at him and honey turned his head back to me. Mori followed his gaze and his eyebrows raised. Still clueless as to what they were looking at, i continued to look outside and thought nothing of it. Suddenly i jumped a bit when honey's mouth was at my ear, whispering something.

"Let me guess, Kyouya?"

I just frowned at him, not knowing what he was talking about. His eyes flicked to my neck and back at me. Suddenly i remembered my 'bruise' and turned red in embarrasment.

"It...it's a bruise."

Honey raised one eyebrow and didn't buy my lie. I sighed and didn't bother to argue.

"Yea, him."

"Awwww !! that's so cute!!...Can i poke it?"

I frowned and laughed a bit. "Ummm, no?"

Honey turned to Mori and poked his side.

"Wouldn't they be cute together Mori? Huh??"

Mori's answer wasn't much, it didn't even show a sign of yes or no, it was only a hmph sound. I guess Mori wasn't that happy about Kyouya being on my neck. I turned my head away, still red. Thankfully none of the host club members noticed this little conversation. Or at least they didn't show any signs of having heard it. When we arrived, another 25 minutes later, we all filed out of the limo and found ourselves at the entrance of what seemed like a huge dome.

I frowned, i thought we were going to some sort of resort?

"Where are we?"

"At one of my family's resorts."

I looked up at the massive building. Kyouya only smirked at my reaction. We all came through the entrance and were suddenly in a tropical place.

It was amazing what money could do. Make a tropical getaway with pools, trees, and wildlife, etc. It seemed out of place from where we actually were. Hikaru suddenly appeared out of thin air on my right, and Kaoru on my left. They both hooked arms with me and dragged me over to the chairs with a bit more force then neccesary. I set myself down on a chair. Quite comfortable.

"ALEX!! ARE YOU GOING TO COME SWIMMING WITH US??"

Tamaki yelled, half drowing in the process. The twins stood near the edge in their bathingsuits. They were probably part of the 'us' tamaki was referring to.

"No thanks. Not right now."

All three of them put on a pout but quickly got over it as they jumped in the pool. For several minutes they just went on the slides, but soon they were off discovering the resort. It seemed like the pools were making some sort of maze. That would get them lost for a while. I smiled at the thought.

"What are you smiling at?"

I hadn't even noticed Kyouya stayed behind and was 2 chairs down from me. I also had not noticed Mori and Honey playing in to kitty pool way over there. Well Honey was playing, Mori was just...supervizing.

"I was just thinking of how long it would take the twins and tamaki to find their way back."

"Yea, this resort is famous for its inticate pool design."

"Oh. Aren't you going to go swimming?"

"Aren't you?"

"I asked first."

"I asked second."

"Fine then. And yes i am going to go. Now what about you?"

"I'm not much of a swimmer."

"You can't swim?"

"No i can, very well i might add. But i don't enjoy it much."

"Alright. Well i'll see you later then."

As i said this, i got up off the chair. I crossed my arms and grabbed the bottom of my shirt, then pulled upwards slowly. Oh yes, Kyouya was going to regret not coming to swim. When i got my shirt off, i stepped out of my skirt, leaving it next to the shirt on the chair. I looked at Kyouya and smirked, then made my way to where Honey and Mori were. I smiled at myself on the way there, having notcied Kyouya staring at me the whole time i took my clothes off. I thought of this as my revenge for the hickey he gave me.

"ALEX!! Wanna play catch for me and Mori??"

"Sure"

For about 10 minutes we just sat in the water after 2 feet deep playing catch. Then we decided to go in the big pool, where i did a bit of swimming as Honey went on the slides and Mori caught him at the end. After a while i decided to get out of the water. Kyouya was still at the same place, but seemed to be sleeping. I smirked and snapped my fingers in front of his face. He opened his eyes slowly.

"May i help you?"

"Nope, just trying to find an innocent way to wake you up."

"Because you were trying to wake me up last time?"

"Hm no. Good point."

"Thank you."

I laughed a bit and grabbed the towel i had brought with me. I wrapped it around myself and tried to squeeze all the water out of my hair.

"Wanna take a walk with me?"

I looked up and looked at Kyouya.

"Sure"

I smiled at him as he smiled at my answer. Kyouya grabbed my hand and lead the wya to whereever he was leading me. He didn't worry about Honey and Mori seeing us holding hands. He figured they already knew anyways.

For a while we followed a small path in silence, still holding hands. Then he lead me off the path, deep into the tropical forest.

"Kyouya where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Is this the part where you pull out a gun and kill me?" I joked a bit, trying to relieve some of the sexual awkwardness in the air.

"Trust me, if i wanted you killed, i wouldn't do it myself."

"Thank you Kyouya that makes me feel so much better."

"Haha, no problem."

About 30 seconds later, we came upon an isolated jaquzi. He let go of my hand and smiled at me. I smiled back. _That player._ I thought. He started taking off his shirt. I couldn't help but stare. His 6-pack was hard to look away from.

"Liking what you see?"

"No, i just felt the need to show you how weird it is when someone is watching you take off your clothes."

"You're an observant one, aren't you?" he said, knowing i was referring to when he was staring at me when i was taking my clothes off earlier.

"Most definitly."

I dropped my towel and got in after he did.

"So what you're saying is that you didn't like what you saw?" He asked with one eyebrow raised but amusment in his eyes.

"Eh, it was ok." I teased.

"Really? Just ok?"

"What did you expect? For me to pounce on you?"

"That would have been nice."

I scoffed. "You wish."

"So let me get this clear, this..."

He had been sitting on the other side of the jaquzi, but was now standing right in front of me. I looked up at him waiting for the rest of his sentence. Before he continued, he grabbed both my wrists from under the water and put them on his well toned stomach.

"...doesn't turn you on?"

I swallowed hard. God he was hot. And of course when i say 'he' i mean the water...right?

"I didn't say that."

"So it does turn you on?"

"I didn't say that either."

He smirked and sat next to my right, but put his right hand on my left cheek, so that i was looking at him.

"You're a bit indecisive aren't you?."

Then he leaned in and kissed me. It was as mind-blowing as the first kiss. His lips were so warm and seemed to outline my lips perfectly. As we got more into the kiss, he moved me so that i straddled him. He put both his hands on my ass as i put my arms around his neck, tangling my hands in his hair. As the kiss became more fierce and demanding, he moved his hands to my thighs. We soon broke apart for air. And like the first time, he moved down to my neck.

"Oh no, no way you're leaving another one." I said as i pushed my neck away from his mouth.

"Come on, it's not like anyone found out."

"Other the Mori and Honey."

"Hm, i thought they would notice."

He brought me closer again and kissed me. But i soon broke away again. He sighed.

"What if the others walk in on us?"

"They won't. Mori and Honey know better then to come looknig for us and the twins and tamaki will never find this place."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Why are you so worried about them finding out about us anyways?"

I looked away from him and turned red a bit.

"I just...I don't know. Is there even an 'us'?"

"Do you want there to be?"

"I don't know?"

I looked anywhere but at him. My mind wanted to shout YES YES YES at that question, but i was a bit embarrased. He grabbed my chin and made me look at him in the eyes. God he had amazing eyes, once they drew you in, you couldn't look away.

"You are a very indecisive person."

He kissed me gentally on the lips and continued.

"I don't know about you, but i want there to be an 'us'."

He kissed me the same way on the lips again. But it was my turn to talk. But all i said was...

"Good."

This time it was me who leaned in and kissed him.

"So does this make you my girlfriend?"

"That depends...does that make you my boyfriend?"

"Yes it does."

"Then yes."

He flipped me over so that i was sitting down and he was straddling me.

"Thank god. I didn't who how long i was going to be able to restrain myself."

"Well you didn't feel the need to restrain youself this morning."

"Well i'm sorry, but you just looked way too tempting."

"That's ok, i didn't mind."

For a few more minutes, we just kissed. Then it turned more into a cuddle session then a make out one. Not that i was complaining, Kyouya happened to be very warm and comfortable.


End file.
